Enamorando a Ladybug
by Chrushbut
Summary: El amor es injusto, incomprendido y no correspondido, pero a veces hace falta un empujón para direccionarlo. Después de todo de la amistad al amor sólo hay un paso o al menos eso es lo que piensa Rena Rouge cuando decide ponerle fin al sufrimiento de Chat Noir y decirle: "Voy a ayudarte enamorar a Ladybug", pero acaso ¿Marinette podrá corresponder los sentimientos del minino?
1. Cap1: La complicidad de Chat y Rena

**Capítulo 1: La complicidad de Chat Noir y Rena Rogue**

-¡Ganamos! – dijeron al unísono los héroes de París chocando sus puños entre ellos. Había sido una noche agitada, después de todo Hawk Moth no les daba tregua ningún día del año, incluso sus villanos eran cada vez más difíciles de derrotar, tanto que recurrían a reclutar a Rena Rouge para ayudarles.

-Oh, tengo que irme. – anuncio Ladybug cuando sus pendientes volvieron a sonar, anunciando su pronta transformación, pero antes de marcharse se dirigió al álter ego de su mejor amiga. – Rena confió en ti.

-Gracias. Te lo entregaré por la mañana. – dijo Rena Rouge.

-Esperen, ¿van a verse mañana? ¿Tienen una cita y no me invitaron? Tal vez nosotros deberíamos tener una cita está noche my lady ¿qué dices? – dijo Chat Noir alzando sus cejas con picardía, Ladybug le ignoró rodando sus ojos y soltando un soplido de fastidio, cuando sus aretes volvieron a sonar Ladybug huyó del lugar lanzando su yoyo sin darle ni si quiera una respuesta al minino, quien no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro viendo como el amor de su vida se iba saltando por los tejados de París.

-Eres patético Chat Noir. – soltó Rena Rouge entre risas.

-No puedo evitarlo, la amo. – Chat Noir lanzó un beso en el aire en la misma dirección por la que se fue Ladybug.

-¿De verdad estás enamorado de Ladybug? – Chat Noir volvió a suspirar, recordando el primer día en que se conocieron.

-¿Puedo confiarte un secreto Rena Rouge? – ella asintió. – Tal vez no sepa mucho sobre ella. Porque… bueno, tú sabes, tenemos que mantener nuestras identidades en secreto, pero aun así siento que la conozco, al menos una parte, claro. Ladybug es tan valiente, intrépida, arriesgaría su propia vida para salvar a un inocente, incluso para salvarme, porque eso significa Ladybug para mí, ella fue el bote salvavidas que necesitaba en mi vida, me dio la oportunidad de ser yo mismo, de que alguien me conociera realmente, aunque a veces la haga enfadar, y es que cómo no hacerlo, si es adorable cuando se enoja, es tan hermosa.

-Woa estás si son fuertes declaraciones. Nunca creí que fueras tan romántico Chat Noir.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – dijo el minino inflando su pecho en señal de grandeza, Rena Rouge río.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que acabas de decirme? Seguro cae rendida a tus pies.

-Iba hacerlo, hasta que Ladybug me dijo que le gusta un chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Ladybug enamorada? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Cinco meses para ser exactos, pero ¿sabes qué fue lo peor? Ladybug me dijo que si no tuviera sentimientos por ese chico, tal vez podría darme una oportunidad.

-¡Rebobina! ¿Me estás diciendo que si Ladybug no estuviera enamorada de ese chico, saldría contigo?

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije. ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando Rena?

-Claro que sí, el punto aquí es ¿por qué no te estás escuchando tú?

-No te entiendo.

-A ver gatito, Ladybug te dijo hace cinco meses que le gustaba un chico, pero en todo este tiempo no te ha confirmado que tiene una relación o ¿me equivoco? – Chat Noir negó con la cabeza, atento a las palabras de Rena. – Eso quiere decir que no ha sucedido nada entre ellos. Chat Noir debes alegrarte, aún tienes una oportunidad con Ladybug.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Chat Noir voy ayudarte a enamorar a Ladybug.

* * *

 _Hola :)_

 _Este es mi segundo fic sobre el universo de Miraculous, en este ocasión decidí escribir algo pero divididos en distintos capítulos, los cuales no sé que extensión tengan ni la cantidad, aunque no quiero sobrepasar de lo capítulos, pero claro todo depende de cómo desarrolle esta idea. Puedo adelantar que empezará como un Ladynoir, seguirá un Marichat y terminará en un Adrinette y si me animo puede que más adelante haya un lemon. Si les gusto no olviden dejármelo saber, sé que es algo corto pero quise dejar en intriga, iré publicando conforme vaya terminando de escribir, así que estén al pendientes._

 _Les mando un saludo y les agradezco por leer._


	2. Cap2: Lista para enamorar a Bugaboo

**Capítulo 2: Lista para enamorar a Bugaboo**

 _1\. Deja de coquetear con todo parís, eso incluye también a Ladybug._

Una semana después de su plática con Rena Rouge un akumatizado ataco a los parisinos, pronto Ladybug y Chat Noir se hicieron presentes para acabar con la maldad, pero algo se sentía fuera de lugar, por un momento Ladybug sintió como si hubiera sido insertada en otra dimensión, una donde el comportamiento de Chat Noir fuera decente y en lugar de prestarle su total atención, se centrará plenamente en su trabajo, no podía decir que le molestaba porque incluso habían estado más compenetrados que cuando él se distraía aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con ella, por lo que Ladybug no se atrevió a preguntar sobre tan repentino cambio, al fin de cuentas, ese era su trabajo.

 _2\. No insistas en que salga contigo, eso sólo la alejará._

Chat Noir estaba sorprendido de que la lista de Rena Rouge para enamorar a Ladybug estuviera realmente funcionando, le había costado mucho de su autocontrol para no irse de bocazas y soltar los miles de cumplidos que quería decirle cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban o la veía tan radiante peleando contra los malos, en varias ocasiones tuvo que morderse la lengua para callar una que otra vergonzosa invitación para salir y sólo en sus pensamientos podía escribir tan magníficas palabras que sólo él escuchaba para describirla.

 _3\. No cruces la línea de su espacio personal._

Sin embargo, no sólo tuvo que guardar sus cumplidos, también tenía que mantener cierta distancia con ella, no una donde se sintiera la tensión o incluso qué pensará que Chat Noir estaba molesto con ella. No, es más bien la clase de distancia que le das a alguien cuando hablas con ella y no la clase de distancia que se recorre en segundos cuando intentas besarla.

Al principio Chat Noir se sintió frustrado de no poder volver a contemplar sus pequeñas pecas, de sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo o el aroma de su perfume, pero cuando ambos combatían contra los akumas, él disfrutaba de los pequeños toques, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y sus manos entrelazadas o sobre el hombro del otro, el choque de sus puños era una explosión de emociones para Chat Noir, era una combinación de felicidad y tristeza, en la que su corazón latía con fuerza queriendo revelar los más grandes secretos de su corazón. Sin embargo, él sabía que si lo hacía todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura.

Porque a pesar de sentir que todo lo que hacía era una tortura, al final del día él tenía su recompensa; cada paso que retrocedía, era un paso que Ladybug daba en su dirección, porque sin darse cuenta ahora era ella quien le seguía, quien se acercaba interrumpiendo en su espacio personal.

 _4\. Ten detalles únicos con ella, pero tampoco abuses de ellos._

-Es una noche hermosa ¿verdad? my lady. – interrumpió Chat Noir los pensamientos de la peliazul, quien esperaba tranquilamente en lo alto de la torre Eiffel a que llegará el minino de traje negro para comenzar con la rutina de su patrullaje nocturno. Chat Noir se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella tomando de detrás de su espalda una rosa roja que entrego inclinándose con una pequeña reverencia hacia su lady, ella tomo la rosa entre sus manos y antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón de tan bello detalle, Chat Noir salto por los tejados dejándola completamente confundida.

Esa no fue ni la primera, ni la última rosa o detalle que recibió del minino. Sin embargo, siempre lo hacía en momentos inesperados y eso hacía sentir a Ladybug frustrada, ella creía saber todo de su compañero, conocía todas sus tácticas de conquista y acercamientos, aunque desde hace semanas que no le comprendía, Chat Noir no sólo dejó de coquetear con ella y todos, también era considerado, un excelente compañero, hasta ahora no tenía quejas de él y eso cada vez la ponía más ansiosa como si ese gato no fuera el suyo, claro que nunca dejo de hacer sus bromas tontas o el juego de palabras, se podría decir que de cierta forma ella extrañaba su cercanía. A veces creía que Chat Noir por fin se había desenamorado de ella, pero cada vez que el minino le daba un detalle, su mente le decía lo errada que estaba.

 _5\. Intenta animarla cuando no esté de humor, puedes decirle lo maravillosa y hermosa persona que es._

Ladybug no se sentía con ánimos de patrullar esa noche, estaba molesta e irritada, su día entero había sido un desastre total, comenzando con el hecho de que siendo ella la olvidadiza, distraída y torpe Marinette Dupain-Cheng se quedó dormida esa mañana y llegó tarde para su examen de química, seguido de los insultos de cierta rubia malcriada que no dejaba de recordarle lo incompetente que era, después de que las clases terminaran, Adrien Agreste se acercó a ella pidiéndole prestado sus apuntes del día anterior, luego de que él faltara a clases por una sesión de fotos, pero habiéndose despertado tarde olvidó guardar sus cuadernos y tuvo que ser Alya quien se los prestara.

Decepcionada Marinette volvió a casa donde las cosas se pusieron peores, sus padres requirieron de su ayuda en la panadería. Sin embargo, estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que termino tropezando y destruyendo los macarrones que su padre había hecho, aunque sus padres no la regañaron, ni la castigaron ella lo hubiera preferido por arruinar parte de su trabajo. Finalmente termino su día con una ronda de busca y encuentra al gatito perdido, pero esa noche tampoco era él mismo ¿dónde había quedado el minino coqueto y juguetón? ¿El gatito que le decía cosas halagadoramente locas? Sobretodo ¿qué pasaba con ella y la necesidad de escuchar esas palabras que la hacían sentir tan especial?

-¿Ladybug te encuentras bien? – pregunto un preocupado minino, observando detenidamente cada una de sus muecas.

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Ha sido un día magnifico. – refunfuño la peliazul con ironía.

-Está bien, creo que por hoy nos podemos saltar la patrulla. ¿Qué dices de quedarnos unos minutos aquí? – dijo el gato negro, sentándose en la orilla de un enorme tejado y palmeando a su lado para que Ladybug le imitara. Sin muchos ánimos la mariquita se sentó junto a Chat Noir mirando hacia la nada y por un momento relajándose de tan espantoso día. – ¿Quieres contarme por qué estás tan molesta? – Ladybug le miro con seriedad. – Ya lo sé, nada de nuestras vidas privadas. Aunque puedes contarme omitiendo algunas cosas. – Ladybug lo pensó por un segundo, luego de cerciorarse en su mente de que hablar de ello no les haría correr ningún peligro, ella hablo.

-El día de hoy fue horrible, pasaron muchas cosas que pude haber evitado, si hubiera puesto un poco más de atención. – Ladybug suspiro con frustración. – Estoy tan decepcionada de mí, porque casi nunca puedo hablar con el chico que me gusta, siempre digo cosas que no quiero y cuando él por fin me pide un favor, yo no pude ayudarlo.

Para Chat Noir fue un golpe duro escucharla decir aquello, sobre todo que volviera a mencionar al chico del que está enamorada. En ese momento sintió que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, Ladybug nunca le miraría de la misma forma, nunca le amaría, ni lo trataría de manera especial, porque él no lo era para ella. ¿De verdad podría enamorarla algún día? Entonces Chat Noir dijo las palabras que nunca creyó diría.

-Ladybug si no puedes hablar con ese chico, ¿cómo esperas que él conozca a la hermosa chica que se esconde bajo la máscara? Creo que si de verdad ese chico vale la pena tanto esfuerzo de tu parte, deberías intentar sincerarte con él, decirle lo que sientes, tal vez en el fondo él sienta lo mismo, ya que tú eres maravillosa Ladybug con y sin máscara.

-Chat Noir. – pronuncio su nombre con lentitud mirándolo con cierto asombro ante sus palabras, él volvía halagarla y eso era un alivio para su corazón. Sin embargo, de cierta forma Marinette era consciente de que Adrien Agreste nunca le miraría de la misma forma en que el minino lo hace, ella nunca podría tener una oportunidad con aquel muchacho de sonrisa amable y por supuesto nunca le diría la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, eso sólo sería un suicidio.

-Bueno, ahora yo voy a contarte sobre mi día. – interrumpió Chat Noir sus pensamientos, mientras el silencio se hacía entre los héroes de París. – Te cuento que hoy he hecho el ridículo más grande en mi clase. Se supone que todos los chicos de mi edad deberían saberlo, pero mi vida no es nada normal. Y no voy a contarte sobre qué cosa no sabía porque me da mucha vergüenza y seguramente terminarás riéndote como todos en mi clase.

-¿Es en serio? Creía que serías el típico estudiante que le gusta llamar la atención, bromista y coqueto.

-Woa, eso me ha dolido my lady. – dijo Chat Noir haciéndose el ofendido. – Si realmente conocieras mi identidad no te gustaría, no es quien soy en realidad, sólo tú me conoces my lady. Chat Noir me da la oportunidad de ser quien soy y no el tonto chico detrás de la máscara.

-No eres un tonto Chat Noir, eres un chico increíble y quien piense lo contrario es un idiota. – dijo la mariquita viendo intensamente el verde de sus ojos, Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonrojarse con tan halagador cumplido, por lo que el minino en un rápido movimiento se acercó a la peliazul rodeándola en un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias. – susurro el gato en su oído. Luego se separó de la mariquita y salió huyendo por los tejados, mientras ella se preguntaba la razón por la que su corazón latía con fuerza por su cercanía.

 _6\. Acércate a Ladybug como su amigo y no como alguien que quiere conquistarla a cada segundo._

Hasta ahora Chat Noir había cumplido con cada uno de los puntos de la lista, aunque no le gustaba ser un poco distante con su lady, eso le ayudó a que fuese ella quien le siguiera, ¿de verdad estaba funcionando? ¿Ella le quería? De todas formas él seguiría confiando en Rena Rouge y le contaría todo su progreso la próxima vez que la viera.

Los días siguientes fueron pasando, uno a uno más motivado que el otro, hasta que paso lo inevitable. Su padre se enteró que no había estado practicando sus clases de piano, se enfureció tanto con él que le prohibió volver a salir de casa y ver a sus amigos, de cierta forma su padre tenía razón, pero lo que paso no fue tan grave para su reacción. Adrien odiaba su solitaria y nada normal vida, envidiaba un poco a sus amigos, la libertad que tenían para hacer lo que quisieran, el poder de decir lo que pensaban, actuar de forma irresponsable sólo por diversión, ¿por qué él no podía divertirse como un adolescente normal? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que obedecer? ¿Por qué no podía hablar con su padre como el resto de sus amigos? ¿Por qué mamá no volvió? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Enfurecido se transformó en Chat Noir, salió de casa por la ventana de su habitación y pronto llego a lo alto de la torre Eiffel, donde se sentó a esperar a que su amiga viniera en su rescate, por qué si alguien necesitaba a un amigo, ese era él, pero estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Ladybug ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Estás bien gatito? – preguntó la del traje moteado a su compañero, él simplemente negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres hablar?

-Me gustaría mucho hablarlo contigo my lady, pero me temo que sólo rompería las reglas. – Ladybug se sentó junto a él mirándolo con preocupación, sus puntiagudas orejas yacían cabizbajas, denotando la tristeza del minino. Ladybug quiso estrecharlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, pero la duda si estaría haciendo lo correcto la carcomió por dentro, así que sólo se limitó a posar su mano sobre la de él y tratar de trasmitirle todo su apoyo.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para animarte. – Chat Noir le sonrío de lado, sin saber que su simple tacto aliviaba sus pesares.

-Ya lo haces my lady. – Ladybug sintió una punzada en su corazón, porque ella no estaba haciendo nada, ¿cómo eso podría animarlo? Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho sobre su compañero, ambos confiaban ciegamente en el otro, se protegían, peleaban juntos, se salvaban, pero realmente no se conocían, no sólo por el hecho de saber quién se esconde bajo la máscara, es más bien el hecho de conocer detalles insignificantes como su comida favorita o su película, cosas que no arriesgarían nada sólo por saberlas y eso comenzó a molestarle.

-Chat Noir me gustaría mucho saber de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el minino confundido.

-Me refiero a que no sabemos nada del otro, sé la clase de persona que eres, pero no tengo idea de las cosas que te gustan.

-Se supone que no podemos hablar de nuestra vida civil.

-No exactamente gatito, sólo no diremos cosas que puedan delatar nuestras identidades. – rápidamente a Chat Noir se le iluminó la mirada. Él era feliz con el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con ella y le encantaba la idea de saber más de la chica tras la máscara.

.

* * *

Hola lectores :)

Espero se encuentre bien, el capítulo de hoy fue muchísimo más largo que el anterior, si llegaron hasta aquí ojalá les haya gusto y disfrutaran. Adelanto que la lista no termina aquí, por el momento queda un punto que se verá en el siguiente capítulo, el cual no sé cuando lo vaya a publicar, pero será entre la semana, así que estén al pendiente.

Por último agradezco a todas esas personas que me dejaron saber su opinión, los que siguen la historia y/o agregaron a favoritos. Muchas gracias!

¡Tengan bonito día, tarde y noche!


	3. Cap3: Salvando al minino

**Capítulo 3: Salvando al minino**

Decir que han sido los mejores meses de su vida era quedarse corto, las noches de patrulla se convirtieron rápidamente en un encuentro casual entre los héroes de París, ese pequeño tiempo que comparten juntos siempre está lleno de conversaciones vagas, preguntas personales, risas animadas y sentimientos encontrados. Todas las veces en que Chat Noir mira a Ladybug, éste se queda sin aliento, cuando sus cuerpos se tocan, su corazón se acelera y con su cercanía, él se vuelve loco.

En cambio, Ladybug se encuentra colgando de un precipicio y de lo único que puede aferrarse es de sus sentimientos por Adrien, negando que su corazón da un pequeño brinco cada vez que Chat Noir la mira, ella tiene que desviar su mirada para no perderse en los ojos gatunos del héroe. A veces se siente vulnerable, porque sabe que el minino ha derribado la barrera que lo mantenía alejado y ella aún no acepta que sus sentimientos han cambiado. En ocasiones, cuando ambos conversan, la máscara de Ladybug desaparece y en su lugar está Marinette, increíblemente nerviosa balbucea frente a Chat Noir, situación que comienza hacer muy poco recurrente entre ella y Adrien Agreste.

¿Debería comenzar alejarme? O tal vez…

-¡Cuidado Ladybug! – el grito de Chat Noir la devuelve a la realidad, pero no es lo suficientemente rápida con sus reflejos y tiene que ser el gato negro quien reciba la mordida por ella, luego de que éste la empujara fuera del alcance de una de las serpientes de Medusa, en el suelo se tuvo que recordar en dónde estaban y contra quién se enfrentaban.

Luego de un fallido concurso de peinados, la insolente hija del Alcalde, Chloé Bourgeois se había burlado de una de las participantes llamándola imitadora de Medusa, ahora tenían a una fiel partidaria de la filosofía griega siendo akumatizada y convirtiendo a todo aquel que le mirase en piedra, el problema para los héroes de París no eran sus ojos, sino su cabellera de serpientes que atacaban sin darles tregua, hasta que uno de ellos fue mordido y la situación cambio.

Para los héroes de París todo sucedió muy rápido, mientras Ladybug peleaba contra Medusa, ella no se percató que una de sus serpientes se dirigía directamente a su garganta, el primer impulso de Chat Noir fue quitarla de en medio, recibiendo él la mordida de una de las serpientes de Medusa, el gato negro por instinto se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo al principio el leve picor del veneno, luego el dolor se hizo insoportable y sus quejidos sólo hicieron más notorio que algo no estaba bien.

Chat Noir sintió como algo dentro de él comenzaba a quemarle, cuando quiso huir para buscar ayuda, sus manos temblorosas no se lo permitieron, además de que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus mandos, los pasos torpes que daba sólo sirvieron para que el minino perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo el concurso. En su caída, Chat Noir se aferró fuertemente de uno de los barandales, pero no tardó mucho en perder el conocimiento y golpear contra el duro pavimento de las calles de París.

-¡Chat Noir! – grito con horror Ladybug con la esperanza de que Chat Noir le jugará una broma pesada, apareciendo del otro lado del tejado con una enorme sonrisa y con un comentario que la dejara en evidencia de que le importaba el bienestar del gatito. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y eso no sucedió por lo que Ladybug se puso de pie e intentó llegar hasta él, pero Medusa se lo impidió, ambas comenzaron a pelear de nuevo en los tejados, sin tener tregua alguna, Ladybug invocó su poder, el cual le otorgó una lámpara de pilas, sin pensarlo mucho, encendió la lámpara dándole la luz de lleno en los ojos de Medusa, cegándola por un momento, tiempo que tomo Ladybug para reunirse con su compañero.

-Ladybug. – la llamo Alya al verla bajar del edificio. Ella se encontraba junto al cuerpo inerte de Chat Noir.

-No deberías estar aquí Alya, es demasiado peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero le he visto caer. – en la voz de Alya pudo notar la preocupación por el que se había convertido en su amigo en tan poco tiempo. – Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

-¿Lo está? – pregunto a pesar de que temía la respuesta. Alya comenzó a negar con su cabeza y Ladybug tuvo que mantenerse firme en ese momento, no tanto por ella, sino por todos lo que confiaban en ella y sobre todo por Chat Noir.

-Su respiración es muy lenta, al igual que sus latidos. Necesita atención médica.

-¡LADUBUG! – los gritos de Medusa no se hicieron esperar, Ladybug tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Chat Noir.

-Mantente segura. – fue lo último que dijo la moteada antes de lanzar su yoyo para salir de aquel lugar. Las calles de París estaban desiertas, la mayoría ya había sido convertida en piedra y los pocos que quedaban se refugiaban en sus hogares o en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, con precaución Ladybug se acercó hasta el establecimiento del Gran Guardián.

-Maestro Fu. – llamo Ladybug al hombre de baja estatura, implorando porque no hubiese sido convertido en piedra, para su gran alivio, el Gran Guardián apareció detrás de la puertilla. – Chat Noir necesita su ayuda. – se apresuró a decir Ladybug ante la mirada expectante del Maestro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto el hombre, haciéndose a un lado para que Ladybug deje a Chat Noir sobre el futón de una de las habitaciones. Ella rápidamente le contó lo que había sucedido, mientras el Gran Guardián toma nota mental de la información y con la ayuda de Wayzz comenzaron a tomar algunas hierbas y sustancias raras para finalmente preparar un té curativo que ayudara a contrarrestar los efectos del veneno dejado por una de las serpientes de Medusa.

En todo momento Ladybug no pudo soltar la mano de Chat Noir, temía que si lo hiciera éste se iría para siempre. Cuando el té estuvo listo, fue ella quien decidió dárselo, sólo tuvo que inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia arriba y verter el líquido sobre su boca, ella esperaba que Chat Noir pronto abriera los ojos y la viera junto a él, decirle lo tonto que había sido, pero sobre todo lo que más quería era abrazarlo, aunque claro que eso no sucedería. El último pitido de sus aretes se hizo presente llevándose consigo su transformación, volviéndola a ser Marinette.

-Tienes que salir de aquí Marinette. – le aconsejó el Maestro Fu, quien con su mano invitó a la peliazul a abandonar la habitación.

-¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunto Marinette mientras se ponía de pie y camino hacia la sala común.

-Me aseguraré de ello. – respondió el Maestro Fu, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. – Lo más probable es que tenga un poco de fiebre y dolor de cabeza al despertar.

-Lo bueno es que el traje los protege y pudo amortiguar la caída. – dijo Wayzz.

-No te preocupes Marinette, Chat Noir va estar bien ya lo verás. – la animo la kwami roja, recibiendo de su dueña un macarrón de la panadería de sus padres.

-Ahora vas a necesitar ayuda para derrotar a Medusa. – dijo el Gran Guardián sacando del tocadiscos la caja de los miraculous. Marinette tomo el prodigio del zorro y tras una placentera mini merienda por parte de Tikki, volvió a transformarse en Ladybug, quien rápidamente salió de nuevo a la acción, sólo que por esta ocasión en compañía de Rena Rouge y no de Chat Noir como siempre había sido.

-¡Amuleto Encantado! – grito Ladybug lanzando su yoyo al aire atrayendo la energía de la buena suerte y consiguiendo de él un enorme espejo, pronto las ideas comenzaron a llegarle a la chica del traje moteado. En un instante colocaron el espejo en una pared y con el poder de la ilusión de Rena Rouge creo una falsa Ladybug esperando que Medusa hiciera acto de presencia, dispuesta a obtener los miraculous Medusa apareció delante de Ladybug y cuando ésta iba a golpearla, desapareció permitiendo que Medusa se reflejara en el espejo, viéndose directamente a los ojos, lo que ocasiono que ella misma se convirtiera en piedra, finalmente Ladybug dio el último golpe con su yoyo y destruyó por completo el akuma que la controlaba.

-Ganamos. – dijeron las chicas chocando sus puños entre ellas, luego de que Ladybug liberará del mal a la pequeña mariposa y todo volviera a la normalidad. Cuando ambas estuvieron a salvo de la vista de los demás, Rena Rouge perdió su transformación, volviendo a ser Alya y luego de despedirse de Trixx, ella le devolvió el prodigio a la heroína de París.

-¿Cómo está Chat Noir? – pregunto por fin Alya después de una tarde movida.

-Él se está recuperando, pronto volverá para salvar París. – respondió Ladybug con una media sonrisa. Cuando sus aretes le advirtieron que debía irse, ella lanzo su yoyo sobre un edificio, pero fue detenida por la voz de Alya.

-Espera. – Ladybug se detuvo, mirando expectante a su mejor amiga. – Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero creo que debes saberlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Chat Noir está enamorado de ti. – los ojos de Ladybug se abrieron expresando sorpresa y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. – Es cierto, él me lo dijo y yo le creo.

-Lo hablaremos luego Alya, tengo que irme. – se excusó la heroína con la intención de huir y no seguir escuchando revelaciones que confunden su corazón. Sin embargo, Alya la tomo del brazo a sabiendas de su plan.

-Escucha, todos los días tengo que reconfortar a mi mejor amiga porque el chico que le gusta no la ve como ella quisiera, pero tú tienes al chico suspirando por ti y mi amiga daría lo que fuera porque ese chico sintiera algo por ella, tal vez puede que algún día lo haga o puede que no. A lo que quiero llegar con esto, es que ¿de verdad quieres seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido? o ¿quieres luchar por ser feliz con alguien que te ama más que a su propia vida?

...

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Este capítulo no iba a terminar ahí, pero lo corte porque si no hubiera subido hasta el fin de semana y no quiero que esperen tanto, pero si esperen el siguiente para el fin. Espero que les esté gustando y sobre todo me lo hagan saber con un comentario. Llevo con calma la relación Ladynoir porque no es bonito que todo mundo te presione para que salgas con alguien, aunque aquí Ladybug si tiene sentimientos ocultos por Chat Noir. En el siguiente Marinette se debatirá entre Chat Noir o Adrien._

 _Para ustedes ¿cuál es su ship favorito?_

 _Nos leemos pronto y por cierto, gracias por seguir está historia y todo el apoyo que le dan :)_


	4. Cap4: Una elección importante

**Capítulo 4: Una elección importante**

La transformación de Ladybug culmino a pocos locales del establecimiento del Maestro Fu, con cuidado Marinette salió de un callejón solitario ocultando a Tikki en su bolso, camino mirando sobre su hombro, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto, pronto se ha dentro en el local.

-¿Maestro Fu? Sólo quiero saber cómo está Chat Noir y a entregarle el prodigio. – frente a ella, la puerta de la habitación donde horas antes ella había dejado a su compañero se abrió dando paso al Gran Guardián junto a Wayzz.

-Marinette debes tener cuidado al venir aquí. – dijo el Maestro Fu, recibiendo de la peliazul el prodigio del zorro, rápidamente el hombre lo guardo en la caja junto al resto. – Chat Noir está mejorando, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, vuelve a casa y descansa.

La peliazul asintió sin muchos ánimos de irse de ahí, ella prefería esperar a que Chat Noir recobrará la conciencia, pero entonces él la vería sin la máscara y eso no les traería nada bueno. Decidió hacer caso al Gran Guardián y volver a casa, a fin de cuentas, Tikki necesitaba comer y tomar una larga siesta.

Por la noche las palabras de Alya no dejaron de resonar en su cabeza, fue tanta su mortificación que no pudo conciliar el sueño, sentía los parpados cansados, pero su mente no dejaba de reproducir aquel terrible acontecimiento, con tantas vueltas en la cama, al final termino levantándose para salir por la trampilla de encima que la condujo a su terraza, entonces pudo apreciar los primero rayos del amanecer.

-¿Estás bien Marinette? – pregunto la Kwami roja acompañando a su portadora en la terraza. Entonces Marinette soltó un enorme suspiro de frustración.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer Tikki? Estoy muy confundida. – se quejó la peliazul cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Deberías hablar con Chat Noir y aclarar lo que te dijo Alya, sólo de esa forma podrás conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos. – Por un momento la Kwami sintió pena por su portadora, ella deseaba poder decirle la verdad sobre el gato negro, pero eso era contra las reglas y ella debía descubrirlo por su cuenta.

-Tienes razón Tikki, lo haré. – la Kwami voló sobre su rostro abrazándose a ella, Marinette río divertida ante el contacto cariñoso de su amiga, ambas se quedaron un rato más observando el amanecer y como París comenzaba a despertar.

-Buenos días Alya. – saludo la peliazul a su amiga, cuando ésta entro al salón de clases, Marinette había sido la primera en llegar y todos quien la vieron se sorprendieron por su puntualidad.

-Buenos días Ma…ma ¿Marinette? – dijo una Alya muy sorprendida, teniendo incluso que quitarse sus gafas y limpiarlas para corroborar que lo que veía era correcto. – ¿Chica, acaso te caíste de la cama?

-Nada de eso Alya, sólo desperté temprano eso es todo. – respondió Marinette con una sonrisa nerviosa, Alya la miro extrañada pero dejo pasar el asunto sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Viste lo que sucedió ayer con Chat Noir? – pregunto su amiga mostrándole desde su celular el reporte que subió en el Ladyblog, con disimulo Marinette desvió la mirada evitando toparse de nuevo con esas imágenes y una vez más la culpa comenzó a carcomer sus pensamientos.

-Sí lo vi, fue horrible lo que sucedió, pero también vi que Rena Rouge les ayudó. – agrego Marinette a sabiendas de que su amiga cambiara de tema pronto. Ella conoce perfectamente Alya y sabe que es tanta su emoción por ser una heroína que teme cometer un error y revelarle en una de esas su identidad.

Poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos y a minutos de que empezaran las clases, el único cubículo que siguió vació fue el de Adrien y Alya lo hizo notar.

-Eh, Adrien aún no ha llegado. – pronto la mirada de Marinette se centró en el asiento vacío percatándose por primera vez en toda la mañana que ella ni si quiera había notado la ausencia del rubio, cuando antes sería la primera en notarlo.

-Qué raro, Adrien siempre llega puntual.

-¿Tu sabes algo Nino? – pregunto la castaña a su novio, quien en breve se giró de su asiento para mirarla.

-Adrien no vendrá, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se sintió mal. – después de escucharle Marinette se apartó de su amigable conversación, en el fondo experimentó una extraña sensación de alivio y tristeza, porque a pesar de todo ella le tomo un enorme cariño a Adrien y habría querido verlo antes de hablar con Chat Noir, pero era lo mejor, así ella no se confundiría más.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y sin inconvenientes, tampoco hubo alerta de akumas, ni se presentó alguna emergencia, algo decepcionada, Marinette mantuvo su mente ocupada, si no hubiera acabado durmiendo en clases, aunque en un par de veces sus ojos se cerraron y tuvo que ser Alya quien la despertara. Marinette agradeció cuando las clases terminaron, así ella podría volver a casa y tal vez si podía, dormir un poco antes de buscar a Chat Noir.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo más tarde? Podemos ir a comer ahora y puedes llevarle después la tarea a Adrien. – cuestiono Alya.

-No, tiene que ser ahora. – decía Nino.

-Ya sé, Marinette puede llevarle la tarea a Adrien.

-Espera, yo ¿qué?

-Está es una gran oportunidad para ti, vas a estar con Adrien. – dijo una muy animada Alya, alzando su ceja con sugerencia.

-Pero, yo no pue… - entonces lo recordó, hoy era el aniversario de Alya y Nino, posiblemente ambos quisieran pasar el día juntos y desviarse de sus planos no era un buen comienzo. – Está bien, lo haré. – respondió con resignación.

Fue así como Marinette término frente a las puertas de la gran mansión de los Agreste, esperando que aquello no fuera un grave error.

-Adrien, la Srta. Dupaing-Cheng vino a verte. – le informo Nathalie desde la puerta de su habitación, Adrien se giró a verla sorprendido.

-¿Marinette? – Nathalie asintió.

-¿La hago pasar? – el corazón de Adrien latió con rapidez, no esperaba enfrentarse a Marinette esa tarde, aún tenía mucho en lo que pensar y todavía no estaba seguro de lo que escucho el día anterior cuando estaba inconsciente. Adrien asintió a Nathalie, quien volvió sobre sus pasos para darle permiso a Marinette de pasar.

La peliazul apareció en su vista, un poco apenada se quedó en la entrada de su habitación, observando su entorno y evadiendo el contacto con sus ojos, pero Adrien la veía muy atento a lo que hacía y como dos imanes sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Por qué no pasas? – cuestiono Adrien a pocos metros de ella.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo no quiero incomodar, es mejor si…

-Está bien. – dijo Adrien tomando su mano y adentrándola a su enorme habitación. – Creí que sería Nino quien vendría. – hablo el rubio para romper el silencio que se formuló entre los chicos. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que todavía estaban tomados de las manos, los dos se soltaron con rapidez y un sonrojo involuntario apareció en sus pómulos.

-Es el aniversario de Alya y Nino, así que me he ofrecido para ayudarte.

-Oh ya veo. Gracias Marinette. – la peliazul lo miró sorprendida y en su rostro se formuló una sonrisa muy peculiar, haciéndolo sonreír a él. – Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Marinette asintió y pronto ambos se acomodaron en su escritorio con todos sus cuadernos regados, la peliazul le explicaba al rubio lo visto en clase, incluso también hablaron de cosas banales que antes no hacían y Adrien estaba sorprendido ante la fluidez de la conversación, ya que era la primera vez en la que entablaba una con Marinette y le gustaba, le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas de su compañera de clases, aunque también estaba lo otro.

Tal vez podría ser verdad, pero no estaba del todo seguro, quizá si imaginará un antifaz sobre su rostro…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-Lo siento. Estaba pensando en una locura. – aunque tal vez no sea del todo loco, pensó Adrien. Llevaba tanto tiempo conociendo a Marinette que nunca le había prestado la atención suficiente para ver las similitudes entre ella y Ladybug, tal vez su despiste fuese la inseguridad y torpeza de la chica, aunque claro estaban los superpoderes, los trajes, las identidades y todo eso, él también se volvía más intrépido y audaz con todo aquello.

No obstante, si resultase ser cierto, eso significa que Marinette es Ladybug y él está perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug lo que es lo mismo que estar enamorado de Marinette. Al principio se alarmó ante la idea de amar a una mujer que no conocía pero al mismo tiempo conocerla, su cabeza se convirtió un torbellino de información, pero entonces discretamente miró a Marinette y en su cabeza unió cada pieza del rompecabezas, fue entremezclando momentos, enlazando ideas, gustos, sentimientos, eso le ayudo a ver quien realmente se esconde bajo la máscara de Ladybug y a él no le desagrado que la chica que ama con el traje moteado fuera su amiga de la escuela. Sonrío internamente porque ahora no sólo conocía el 50% de ella, sino que él llegaría a conocerla por completo. Porque él ama cada una de sus virtudes, de sus defectos, él ama a la chica que le salvo.

-Por cierto, no te he preguntado cómo sigues. Nino dijo que no te sentías bien esta mañana. – pregunto Marinette interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah eso, no es nada. – respondió Adrien llevando una mano tras su cuello en señal de nerviosismo. – Fue un pequeño resfriado, pero ya estoy bien.

-Me alegro. – dijo la chica sonriendo en respuesta.

En las horas siguientes los chicos terminaron sus deberes de la escuela, entre pausas charlaban, reían y comían. Por un momento ambos se sintieron como aquellas noches de patrullaje en la que destinaban el tiempo para conocerse. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Chat Noir devolvió a la realidad a Marinette quien tomo su celular y entonces pudo notar lo tarde que era.

-Tengo que irme. – dijo de repente la peliazul, recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas de prisa en su bolsa. – Nos vemos mañana Adrien.

-Espera. – dijo el chico de ojos verdes deteniéndola por un instante. – ¿Podemos… podemos volver a repetir lo de esta tarde? – pregunto Adrien con timidez. Marinette lo pensó por un segundo, ella también se había divertido y le sorprendía lo bien que podía llevarse con Adrien, sobretodo hablar con él sin balbucear era lo mejor.

-Claro. – respondió la peliazul, despidiéndose de Adrien con la mano.

El rubio soltó un enorme suspiro cuando vio partir a Marinette, acto que no fue pasado por alto por su Kwami, quien comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

-Y yo que creí que Ladybug era la única que te traía como un tonto. – manifestó el pequeño Kwami negro.

-Es porque Marinette es Ladybug. – expreso el rubio convencido de haber descubierto la identidad de su Bugaboo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – cuestiono el Kwami devorando por octava vez en el día su apestoso queso camembert.

-¿Lo es? – inquirió el chico con el objetivo de confirmar sus sospechas, ya que su Kwami es el único que conoce la verdadera identidad de Ladybug.

-Puedes volver a torturarme con todo el queso del mundo, pero mis labios están sellados. – para su mala suerte, el Kwami gatuno resultaba no ser fácilmente corrompido, pese a todos sus esfuerzos anteriores para que le contará sobre el Gran Guardián, Plagg se había resistido a sus deseos y no acepto ninguno de sus sobornos, al principio estaba molesto porque le ocultaran información, pero después agradeció que él se mantuviera siempre fiel ante los otros.

-No importa Plagg, lo voy averiguar.

Después de cenar con su padre, Adrien anunció que dormiría temprano esa noche, nadie cuestiono su decisión, así que el chico volvió a su habitación sin la compañía del Gorila. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no le molestarían, Adrien invoco la transformación convirtiéndose de pronto en Chat Noir, se estiro un poco, notando que las secuelas del día anterior habían desaparecido, con una enorme sonrisa abrió la ventana de su habitación y salió de ella brincando por los tejados de París, se detuvo sólo un momento sintiendo el aíre fresco de la noche, entonces percibió el brillo parpadeante de la huella de su bastón.

"Chat Noir te estaré esperando en nuestro punto de encuentro, quiero saber cómo estás". – la voz de Ladybug sonó a través de su bastón, no tenía idea de si ella seguiría ahí, así que sin importar reportarse, atravesó París velozmente aterrizando en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, busco con la mirada a la chica a quien encontró sentada recargando su cabeza sobre los barrotes.

Deseando no espantarla, Chat Noir se acercó a ella con sigilo, entonces es que se dio cuenta de que Ladybug se quedó dormida esperándolo, un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su pecho, debido a que la chica había salido temprano de su casa para poder verlo a él a Chat Noir. Antes de despertarla, él la contempló, ella se ve hermosa durmiendo, de hecho para el minino ella siempre es hermosa.

-Ladybug. – susurro el minino tocando suavemente su hombro, la chica poco a poco abrió sus ojos, mostrándole el mar de ellos.

-¿Chat Noir? – pregunto, a pesar de saber que él está ahí con ella.

-Estuve esperándote y me quede dormida, lo siento. – se disculpó y Chat Noir negó con la cabeza.

-No, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, habría venido enseguida. – dijo Chat Noir, mientras se preguntaba el porqué de la extraña mirada de Ladybug, intento descifrarla pero su rostro se crispo. – ¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero perderte. – susurró Ladybug aún cabizbaja. Si Chat Noir no tuviera un súper oído aquella frase jamás habría sido escuchada. Con delicadeza él tomo su mentón y lo elevo un poco haciéndola mirar de nuevo sus ojos gatunos, fue entonces que pudo notar sus lágrimas silenciosas.

-My lady, nunca vas a perderme. – respondió el minino, limpiando suavemente su rostro con la yema de sus dedos enguantados. – Estoy bien, recuerda que este gato tiene siete vidas y se necesita más de una chica loca con un terrible peinado para acabar conmigo.

Y ahí de nuevo esta el Chat Noir que ella conoce y adora, pues no puede imaginarse haciendo de heroína sola, ella le necesita no sólo como su compañero y amigo, ella le quiere en su vida. Ladybug rodeo su cuello con sus brazos aferrándose a él con fuerza, Chat Noir la recibió gustoso, abrazándola por la cintura, ambos se sintieron completos con ese abrazo y sus corazones latieron al unísono junto a sus respiraciones.

-¿Estás mejor? – pregunto Chat Noir separándose sólo un poco, pero quedando sus rostros tan cerca que pronto en su cabeza escuchaba el punto séptimo de la lista creada por Rena Rouge para conquistar a Ladybug: "No trates de besarla" dijo y él tuvo que reprimir sus instintos de plantarle un beso en ese momento. Por otro lado, Ladybug no pudo resistir la tentación de besar sus labios y sentirlo junto a ella.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron fue un shock para ambos, pero sobre todo para Chat Noir, sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos de la impresión, pues nunca imagino que aquello pudiera suceder de verdad, apartando sus teorías sobre Marinette siendo Ladybug, lo único que le importó en ese momento es que su Lady le beso.

Había sido un beso corto y sorpresivo, Chat Noir la miro a un conmocionado y Ladybug se sintió apenada por aquel arrebato, cuando estaba por poner distancia entre ambos, el minino tomo su rostro entre sus manos y estaba vez fue él quien la beso.

Le alegro saber que Ladybug no ponía resistencia, ni lo alejaba, al contrario, ella le correspondía el beso y sus manos en su cabello sólo lo acercaban más a ella. Sus respiraciones se volvieron violentas cuando ambos se negaban a separarse, sentían tanta la necesidad de pertenecerse que les llevo algunos minutos alejarse.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba esto. – susurro el minino, delineando sus labios con su pulgar enguantado y por un momento deseo ser Adrien en lugar de Chat Noir.

-Chat Noir. – pronunció su nombre y de pronto él sintió como toda su felicidad desaparecería si su Lady le confirmaba que todo aquello había sido un error. – Yo no quiero mentirte, no sé realmente lo que siento por ti, pero me gustaría descubrirlo. – el minino pudo respirar aliviado a su respuesta. En ese momento, no le importaba que ella no tuviera claro sus sentimientos, porque él se encargaría de despejar sus dudas, él mantendría viva la esperanza por los dos.

.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo a todos._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les siga gustando la historia, a como la tenía pensada al final serán más de 6 capítulos, porque ahora comenzará la relación Ladynoir y posiblemente haya un poco de lemon, cuando pase cambiaré la categoría. Debo informar que después de ver el avance del siguiente capítulo de Miraculous me la pienso si esperar a verlo antes de publicar, aún así estén al pendiente._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, agregando a favoritos y/o alertas._

 _Tengan bonito día :)_


	5. Cap5: La muerte de las estrellas

**Capítulo 5: La muerte de las estrellas**

Cuando los aretes de Ladybug dieron su última alerta, Chat Noir deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla y con la más grande de las sonrisas volvió a casa, dejándola completamente paralizada, con las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole con rapidez.

Ese día se había tornado de lo más extraño, aun así Ladybug estaba feliz de la forma en la que termino, en el momento en que ambos chicos llegaron a casa y sus transformaciones desaparecieron, ninguno pudo entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, cada uno rememoraba el beso compartido con una enorme sonrisa.

En la mente de Adrien no hubo conflicto, aún si Marinette fuese la chica que se esconde bajo la máscara de Ladybug, él se aseguraría de amarla de la misma forma en que lo hace de su Bugaboo. Por otro lado, agradecía internamente los consejos de Rena Rouge, ahora él tiene una deuda con ella porque no creía que aquella lista fuera a funcionar, pero su Lady se lo dijo, ella tiene sentimientos por él y haberlo escucharlo lo hacía el chico más feliz, tanto que hasta Plagg se burlaba de él.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa Tikki? – preguntaba la chica de las coletas, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada y ahogando un grito de frustración.

-Creo que te estás enamorando Marinette. – dijo la pequeña Kwami volando a su alrededor.

-Pero… aún quiero a Adrien.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Marinette, en los años en que llevo conociendo a los humanos, siempre me he topado con los problemas del corazón de mis portadoras. Al final, tus sentimientos van aclararse y la persona que elijas será la correcta.

-¿Y cómo sabré que es la correcta?

-El tiempo te lo dirá.

Marinette no cuestiono a la pequeña Kwami, ella conoce las reglas y sabe que las dudas se resolverán en el momento en que por fin acaben con Hawk Moth, aunque no tienen el conocimiento de cuando sucederá aquello, mantiene la esperanza de que algún día conocerá al chico que se esconde bajo la máscara de Chat Noir y pese a que no quiera admitirlo, la intriga la consume por dentro.

-¡Buenos días Marinette! – saludo un efusivo Adrien aquella mañana, a pesar de haber meditado en el todo el trayecto de su casa a la escuela, sus nervios le traicionaron, sonando demasiado animado para su gusto. Consciente de ser el chico y no el héroe que la había besado la noche anterior, pues ella no le relacionaba con aquel hecho que le aceleraba el corazón.

-Buenos días Adrien. – respondió la chica con el mismo humor que siempre le caracterizaba y aunque no quiere sentirse decepcionado, lo hace, porque ella no le reconoce, pero sabe la razón, porque aun cuando él es Chat Noir, nunca podrían vincular al chico perfecto con el héroe extrovertido de París.

-¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa? – pregunto el chico sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa a una muy desprevenida Marinette a quien se le cayeron todos sus cuadernos al suelo. Adrien la ayudo a juntarlos y con todas las miradas de sus compañeros puestos en ellos, incluyendo a Chloe, él agrego. – He comprado un nuevo videojuego y necesito un compañero para jugar ¿vienes?

-¿No sería mejor que le dijeras a Nino?

-No cuenten conmigo, me contrataron para ser el DJ de la fiesta de los Flamcourt. – se apresuró a decir el moreno.

-Y yo le acompañaré. – agrego Alya junto a Nino.

Finalmente Marinette acepto, sin prever que luego de aquel día se convertiría en una rutina que compartiría con Adrien en algunas ocasiones, sólo cuando los héroes de París no se veían por las noches y es que el chico quería compartir el mayor tiempo posible con la chica de las coletas.

-My lady. – saludo el minino depositando un dulce beso sobre el dorso de su mano y cuando Ladybug creyó que la besaría, el chico se apartó poniendo una distancia más corta de la que solían tener de compañeros, pero siendo más espaciosa luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa gatito? – cuestiono la chica del traje moteado, mirándole con extrañeza.

-Yo… no sé exactamente cómo actuar contigo. – confeso el minino, poniendo su mano tras su nuca. – Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo que esto pasara y cuando al fin sucede… yo tengo miedo de que sea un sueño. – por un instante Chat Noir guardo silencio y mirando a la nada continuo. – Verás en mi vida no siempre he tenido lo que he querido y no me refiero a lo material, eso es lo que menos me interesa, sino…

-No tienes que contármelo. – le corto Ladybug, recorriendo la distancia que les separaba.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-No hoy gatito. – Chat Noir asintió resignado de no poder compartir su vida personal con su Lady, aun así él entiende las razones. – Algún día no habrá más secretos entre nosotros, pero por ahora tenemos que proteger a los que queremos.

-Tienes razón my lady. Por eso creo que no deberíamos hacer esto. – dijo el minino tomando de la cintura a la chica y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios. – Definitivamente no. – expuso, volviendo a besarla. Ladybug sonrío con picardía.

-Concuerdo contigo Chat Noir. Es mejor terminar con esto de una vez. – comunicó la chica con una inocente seriedad.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – cuestionó el chico demasiado serio para el gusto de la peliazul, él miro el azul de sus ojos con temor.

-No, gato tonto. – dijo la chica rodeando su cuello con sus manos. – Te lo dije, voy a darnos una oportunidad. – Chat Noir respiro aliviado, estirando sus labios con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto.

-Entonces, hagámoslo oficial. Tengamos una cita.

-¿Una cita? ¿Cómo…? – pero la chica no pudo terminar porque rápidamente Chat Noir puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh, yo voy a encargarme de todo, tú sólo tienes que ponerte guapa. – ella le miro con seriedad, luego señalo su traje. – Bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – respondió el minino y la chica río aún en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar varias noches para que los héroes pudieran tener su cita deseada, las responsabilidades que tienen como civiles les habían quitado tiempo valioso en el que ambos pudieran estar juntos. Tal y como Chat Noir prometió, él se encargó de todo, escogió uno de los tejados más privados y con la más hermosa de las vistas, por un lado la torre Eiffel iluminaba su velada, por el otro el jardín de las flores, pero eso no es todo, como aquella ocasión en la que Chat Noir la había invitado a salir, él coloco un camino de velas por la orilla de ambos costados, en medio una tela roja cubre el suelo de concreto con algunas almohadas blancas, pétalos de rosa decorando las superficies, más dos pequeñas velas entre la vajilla y por último una enorme canasta llena de comida les esperaba.

-Eres un romántico Chat Noir. – exclamo la peliazul admirando la decoración.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto el minino tomando su mano y llevándola al centro del espectáculo especial, ella asintió maravillada. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro. – ¿Vino?

-Sí, por favor. – Chat Noir abrió la botella de vino con gran facilidad y luego sirvió dos copas con demasiada elegancia, acto que no fue pasado por alto por la chica de las coletas. – Todo se ve muy apetecible. – agrego al ver los bocadillos de la canasta y Chat Noir le hizo entrega de su copa.

-Ah, eso. Am… debo admitir que no los preparé yo. – dijo el rubio con nerviosismo.

-Ya, yo pude deducirlo por eso. – expuso la chica apuntando hacia la etiqueta de algunos de los dulces. Chat Noir se apresuró a mirar donde la chica apunto, corroborando que efectivamente la etiqueta de uno de los dulces se mantuvo en su empaque, él rápidamente arranco la estampa, deshaciéndose de la evidencia. – No importa, estos son mis favoritos. – agrego la chica tomando uno de los dulces y poniéndolo en su boca. – Brindemos. – dijo, alzando su copa en dirección a Chat Noir.

-¿Por qué quieres que bridemos my lady? – pregunto el chico imitando el gesto de la peliazul.

-Por más días como estos. – expuso.

-Porque te quedes a mi lado. – prefirió el minino. Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron de su contenido. El resto de la noche, la disfrutaron comiendo de los bocadillos, bebiendo vino y hablando sobre su día, sobre cosas banales, sobre la última vez que se sintieron tan felices. Entonces antes de que su tiempo juntos terminará, Chat Noir tomo entre sus manos las de Ladybug, depósito un dulce beso en el dorso de ambas y con el corazón acelerado, miro el mar de sus ojos. – My lady, por favor permíteme formar parte de tu vida y que yo forme parte de la tuya. – declaro el minino.

Ladybug sintió como toda su barrera fue destruida por aquel chico de ojos gatunos, aquel que ella misma se había encargado de alejar, porque nunca considero que sus coqueteos fueran enserio o que sus palabras dijeran la verdad, pero esa noche lo termino de confirmar, él la quiere y aunque en un rincón de su corazón aún permaneciera la esencia de Adrien Agreste, el minino fue quien gano su corazón, con cada detalle, con cada gesto, con cada palabra, con cada acción, él también merece el mismo amor que da.

-Pero ya formas parte de mi vida gatito. Eres la persona con la que quiero estar. – el corazón de Chat Noir murió esa noche de amor, fueron tantas sus emociones que él no pudo contenerse más y la beso, sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, mientras ella soltaba sus manos para a cunar su rostro, poco a poco ambos fueron tumbándose sobre las almohadas separándose lo suficiente para retomar el aire y volver a los labios del otro, Chat Noir quedo encima de Ladybug con sus cuerpos muy cerca del otro pero sin llegar a tocarse del todo, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica cuando el minino introdujo su lengua en la boca de su compañera y jugo con la de ella, entonces lo jadeos comenzaron en el momento que la temperatura se elevó y los prodigios de los dos sonaron al unísono interrumpiendo el momento, por lo que Chat Noir termino el beso con uno corto sobre los labios de su lady.

Mientras la relación de los héroes crece y se fortalece, también lo hace la de los chicos sin las máscaras. Cuando Adrien se acercó a Marinette, éste tuvo demasiado cuidado de no estropear las cosas que había logrado como Chat Noir, por lo que siempre mantuvo una cierta distancia con ella, incluso aunque no lo dijera, dejaba en claro que sólo podían ser amigos y para su sorpresa Marinette estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

-¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Adrien?

-Sólo somos amigos. – respondía siempre Marinette a los hostigamientos de su mejor amiga y de sus compañeros de clase. Adrien mentiría si dijese que no le dolía escucharla, porque aunque fuesen amigos de día, de noche mantienen una relación secreta de la que ella aún no es consciente de su identidad.

Con los días pasando, los chicos llegaron a un punto en el que habían cruzado la línea de amigos para convertirse en mejores amigos. Relación con la que ambos estaban felices, pues compartían parte de su vida que no podían como sus álter egos, sobre todo Adrien, quien estaba agradecido con su Lady de haberle escogido como Chat Noir, aquella identidad que se forjo como la persona que siempre quiso ser y no el modelo que su padre creo.

Y así fue como creció su amistad, aunque para Adrien le fuese más difícil mantener la distancia con Marinette, se controlaba con el deseo de sólo verla y conocer aquellas cosas que como Chat Noir no podía preguntar y él se aseguraba que ella le conociera de igual forma porque algún día estarían así sin las máscaras de por medio. Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre fueron para bien.

-Buenas noches my lady. – saludo el minino cuando se reunieron esa noche, pero cuando él quiso depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, ella se apartó. – ¿Estás molesta conmigo? – pregunto el chico confundido ante su actitud.

-No, estoy más que molesta contigo Chat Noir. – exclamo la chica con evidente molestia, como cual gato espantado, el chico retrocedió un paso contrario a su dirección. – Entiende una cosa gatito, el hecho de que salga contigo no significa que tienes que protegerme de cada uno de los golpes de los akumatizados. Somos héroes es nuestro trabajo proteger a los otros antes que a nosotros.

-Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención que las cosas se salieran de control, sólo seguí mi instinto felino. – se justificó el chico.

-No lo hagas, a menos que sea necesario. – comentó un poco más calmada. –Nuestra relación no debe afectar nuestro trabajo, si lo hace, nosotros… ¿Lo comprendes?

Chat Noir asintió cabizbajo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ese silencio significa y no permitiría que después de todo su esfuerzo por conquistar a su Lady, ella se fuera de su lado, por lo que él no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Ante las promesas de esa noche, Chat Noir no volvió a sobreproteger a Ladybug, ambos volvieron a compenetrarse en sus peleas contra los akumatizados y aunque nunca estaban más cerca de derrotar a Hawk Moth, nunca perdían la esperanza.

Los días se convirtieron en meses y su relación se fue consolidando poco a poco, hasta esa fecha los parisinos no se percataron de su relación, claro que había especulaciones sobre un supuesto amorío, pero nadie tuvo evidencias que probaran aquello y es que los héroes tenían mucho cuidado de no dar detalles de más o que se les viera demasiado cerca, ellos preferían seguir en el anonimato.

-Lamento llegar tarde gatito. – dijo la chica del traje moteado, cuando hizo acto de presencia en su lugar especial, aquel tejado de su primera cita se había convertido en su sitio preferido, además que les permitía tener la mayor privacidad y una de las mejores vistas.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo Bugaboo. – afirmo el minino recibiéndola con un beso. Como era costumbre, el gato negro puso uno de sus futones en el suelo de concreto junto con algunas pequeñas almohadas y a su alrededor velas que iluminaban su velada, así ambos podrían ver la lluvia de estrellas de esa noche.

Mientras esperaban que la noche estrellada comenzará, los chicos degustaron de varios bocadillos, incluso Ladybug se tomó el atrevimiento de llevar algunos de los panecillos hechos por sus padres en la panadería, Chat Noir no dijo nada, pero se alegró tener una evidencia más que le confirmaba su teoría. Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se tumbaron sobre el futón, uno junto al otro, mirando el cielo totalmente despejado con las estrellas brillando sobre lo alto.

-Creo que he visto una. – menciono el minino señalando rápidamente la dirección que tomo la estrella al caer. – ¡Mira! Ahí va otra.

-Yo he visto otra por allá. – señalo la chica al lado opuesto, al poco tiempo fueron cayendo más y más, mientras lo héroes observaban con admiración.

Chat Noir aún le mostraba cada una de las estrellas que veía, ella en cambio decidió entrelazar sus manos por lo alto, un poco desprevenido por su tacto giro su rostro para ver el de ella, quien lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa. – No creí que te gustaran tanto las estrellas.

-Mi madre solía contarme historias sobre ellas.

-¿Y qué te decía?

-Que si alguna vez veía una que brillaran tanto que hasta opacaba a las otras, debía quedarme con ella. – Ladybug río.

-Esa no es la historia.

-No, pero algún día te la contaré. – prometió el minino abrazándose a la peliazul.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto la chica al sentir como el minino inhalaba sobre su cuello.

-Memorizo tu fragancia, así cuando te vea sin la máscara sabré que eres tú. – susurro el chico en su oreja y Ladybug se estremeció al escucharlo.

Chat Noir siguió aspirando su aroma, pero aquello ya no le basto, decidió entonces atreverse a probar, así que paso su lengua por el cuello de la chica y sintió como su piel se estremecía ante su tacto, beso aquella zona suavemente, ascendiendo hasta su oreja para pasar su lengua por la hélix, entonces la escucho soltar un jadeo y aquello lo encendió por completo. Se apartó un poco para ver el azul de sus ojos, los cuales reflejaron el deseo de una marea de emociones y supuso que los suyos manifestaban lo mismo porque Ladybug le beso al instante, algo desenfrenado como las anteriores veces, sólo que en esa ocasión se sentía distinto, sus lenguas se encontraron en el camino, combatiendo entre ellas, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los corazones acelerados. Antes de que las cosas se salgan de control Chat Noir puso distancia entre ambos, sentándose de golpe sobre sus rodillas.

-Deberíamos parar. – dijo aún con la respiración agitada, protno Ladybug le imitó quedando sentada frente a él.

-No quiero que pares. – revelo la peliazul, a lo que el minino la miro entre asombrado y excitado.

-Ladybug yo nunca he estado con alguien.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? – el chico negó rápidamente. – Quiero hacerlo contigo Chat Noir.

-Y yo también, pero… no tengo ningún preservativo. – dijo el chico por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Ambos deberíamos preocuparnos por eso.

-En realidad… – comenzó a decir la chica acercándose al minino y susurrando en su oído. – Luego de todas las veces en las que ha estado a punto de pasar, he estado tomando pastillas, por si algún día pasaba. – Ladybug le miro y sonriéndole con picardía, paso su dedo índice sobre su cascabel haciéndolo sonar y con ello trayendo a la tierra al gatito.

Pronto el acuno su rostro en la palma de su mano y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, beso que se fue intensificando cuando sus lenguas entraron a la acción, mientras sus manos buscaban el contacto con su piel, pero lo único que obtenían era el roce de sus trajes. Al separarse, Ladybug le dio la espalda al minino, descubriendo un poco su cabello para dejar visible el cierre de su traje, Chat Noir se acercó más a ella y con manos temblorosas fue bajándolo poco a poco, dejando al descubierto su espalda alta que al verla no dudo en repartir pequeños besos en su piel, provocándole un estremecimiento. Chat Noir bajo el traje por sus hombros, ayudándola a sacar sus brazos de él, quedando sólo con la parte baja y su sostén, el minino se entretuvo besando su cuello, su espalda y en sus hombros reprendió con pequeños mordiscos. Ladybug sintió cada uno de sus besos y caricias, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimenta y quiso que el minino también gozara de la experiencia. Ella se giró para quedar frente a él y en la oscuridad sus ojos se encontraron llenos de deseo, sus cuerpos sintieron una corriente eléctrica cuando Ladybug volvió a unir sus labios con los del chico, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, luego sus labios fueron descendiendo hasta su cuello, mientras su mano volvía a jugar con su cascabel, haciéndolo sonar para ambientar el lugar.

Con mucho cuidado Ladybug bajo el cascabel abriendo de esta forma el traje de Chat Noir, deslizo el cierre hasta su cinturón en donde se topó con el bulto que era ya la erección del minino, su mano se quedó quita en la hebilla de su cinto, debatiéndose si debía o no tocar aquella parte, decidió abandonar sus pensamientos y dejarse llevar sólo por una noche, así que deslizó su mano a la parte baja, rozando sobre encima del traje la erección del chico, cuando lo hizo, el minino no pudo evitar soltar un quejido y aquello fue glorioso para los oídos de la chica, quien rápidamente ayudo al chico a deshacerse de la parte alta de su traje, quedando su abdomen descubierto. Ladybug siguió repartiendo pequeños besos sobre su cuello mientras sus manos fueron desde su pecho hasta su espalda, pasando su lengua sobre su clavícula, sus pectorales, su estómago y en un rápido movimiento Chat Noir acostó a Ladybug en el futón, quedando él encima de ella.

En un segundo Chat Noir se deshizo del traje de Ladybug, dejándola sólo en ropa interior y ella le ayudo a él hacer lo mismo. La temperatura de sus cuerpos iba en aumento con cada caricia o roce de sus manos, Chat Noir la besaba como si se le fuese la vida en ello, tocaba su piel tersa con devoción y luego peleo contra el broche del sujetador de su Lady, quien tuvo que ayudarle a quitarlo, rápidamente los ojos de Chat Noir se posaron sobre sus senos, admirando una parte de la mujer que sólo había podido ver en películas o internet, Ladybug sintió una ligera vergüenza de ser observada por lo que intento cubrir sus pequeños senos con su brazo, pero el gato negro no lo permitió, entrelazando sus manos sobre encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra acariciaba uno de los senos de la chica, haciéndola estremecer al contacto con su piel, los gemidos de la chica se hicieron oír cuando beso y lamio cada uno de sus pechos, al minino le encantaba escucharla por lo que no quiso que terminara ahí, con lentitud quito sus bragas, dejándola completamente expuesta ante él.

Chat Noir toco la parte más íntima de su Lady, sintiendo la humedad de la chica y aquello lo éxito aún más. Con todo el atrevimiento introdujo un dedo sobre la apretada cavidad de Ladybug, quien soltó un quejido de dolor, él deposito un dulce beso sobre sus labios e intento calmarla un poco antes de moverse dentro de ella, cuando la sintió un poco más relajada introdujo un segundo dedo mientras los gemidos hacían eco en su cabeza y sintió como explotaría en cualquier momento. Sin poder aguantar un poco más, Chat Noir se deshizo de su bóxer, dejando al descubierto su completa erección, al verlo Ladybug quiso tocarlo, pero se contuvo cuando le sintió en su entrada un poco dudoso.

-Hazlo. – sentencio la peliazul, animándolo a continuar.

-Detenme si te lastimo. – menciono el chico para luego besarla dulcemente mientras iba introduciendo su miembro por su cavidad, el dolor se acentúo en la parte íntima de Ladybug, su boca amortiguaba los quejidos de la chica y su espalda recibía sus uñas clavándose en él. Finalmente Chat Noir estuvo dentro de ella y sus cuerpos recibieron el placer de su unión, poco a poco el minino comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando en ella, al principio con lentitud, después conforme el dolor desaparecía aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones, los gemidos por parte de ambos anunciaban el gozo que sentían en ese momento, pues todo era perfecto, incluso cuando los dos llegaron al clímax.

-Te amo Chat Noir. – dijo la chica aún con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas por lo que acababan de hacer. El minino sonrío ante la primera declaración de amor de su Lady, sintiéndose completamente feliz y extasiado.

-Yo también te amo Bugaboo. – susurro el chico y luego la beso para finalmente salir de su interior y tumbarse a su lado.

Los chicos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la noche y permitiendo que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran, Ladybug se abrazó al pecho de Chat Noir, mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre su piel, él cerro sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba y Ladybug sonrío al escucharlo ronronear. Sin embargo, su magnífico encuentro fue cortado por el pitido del anillo de Chat Noir que anunciaba su pronta transformación, pero al ver que el minino no se inmutaba por la alerta, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Gatito, tienes que irte. – dijo la peliazul, inclinándose un poco para verlo a la cara.

-No quiero dejarte sola. – Ladybug le sonrío de lado, ella también deseaba quedarse el resto de la noche así con él, pero no podían, así que se levantó, busco su ropa interior, luego su traje y mientras se vestía, Chat Noir la observaba en silencio.

-Levántate ya gatito, no querrás no poder llegar a casa.

-Tú eres mi hogar. – dijo el minino levantándose del futón y abrazando a la chica por la cintura, deposito un suave beso en su espalda para finalmente ayudarla a subir el cierre de su traje.

Chat Noir tomo su bóxer y luego se puso el traje, en su anillo sólo quedaba una huella y aunque a él no le importaba que Ladybug supiera su identidad, sabía que ella no aceptaría un descuido como ese, así que en cuanto estuvo listo, se despidió de su Lady, dejando su corazón con ella. Llego a casa justo a tiempo y cuando aterrizó en su habitación, se tiró en su cama, demasiado cansado para buscar su pijama o quitar la colcha, sus ojos se cerraron y estando a punto de quedarse dormido, la voz del Kwami de la mala suerte resonó cerca de su cara.

-Después de una noche tan movida y ¿no me darás mi camembert? Esto es desalmado incluso para ti chico.

-Cierra la boca Plagg. – dijo el rubio lanzándole una almohada al Kwami negro e ignorando sus pedidos por su glorioso queso apestoso.

...

* * *

 _Hola lectores!_

 _Como les prometí, este capítulo contiene un poco de lemon, subo el capítulo hasta hoy porque acabo de terminarlo, así que disculpen si encuentran alguna falla porque no tuve tiempo de releer. Como se dieron cuenta la extensión de este capítulo es el más largo y es que no quise hacerlas esperar hasta el siguiente, porque había muchas cosas que quería plasmar antes de que ellos tuvieran relaciones. Debo admitir que no escribo mucho lemon, pero me anime hacerlo porque me gusta mucho la química que tiene ese par a pesar de ser animado._

 _Por cierto, sólo para aclarar: Todos los capítulos de la serie han pasado y el que viene tendrá relevancia para el próximo capítulo, el cual lo subiré si termino el domingo, sino hasta el lunes/martes. También quiero dejar en claro que las edades de los personajes no son las mismas que en la serie, pero les dejaré a su imaginación la edad que quieran ponerles._

 _Sin más que decir me despido, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que siguen está historia, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas o comentan._

 _Tengan un bonito fin de semana y para las personas que lo están pasando mal, recuerden que siempre sale el sol :)_


	6. Cap6: Eres la chica de mis sueños

**Capítulo 6: Eres la chica de mis sueños**

Cuando Marinette abrió los ojos al día siguiente, lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, provocándole un ligero sonrojo que trato de ocultar bajo la almohada.

-Buenas tardes bella durmiente. – dijo la pequeña Kwami volando sobre su rostro.

-¿Tardes? – pregunto Marinette espantada, tomando su teléfono de la mesita de noche y viendo su alarma totalmente perdida, sobrepasaban las 12 del mediodía, ¿tanto había dormido? Se preguntaba aun incrédula tanto de la hora, como lo que había pasado entre ella y Chat Noir, si no fuera por lo aporreada que estaba, seguramente pensaría que fue sólo un sueño. – ¡No puede ser voy a llegar tarde! – exclamó la chica, levantándose de cama y yendo directo al cuarto de baño para tomar una corta, relajante pero eficaz ducha.

-¿A dónde irás Marinette? – preguntaba la pequeña Kwami ayudándola a enlistarse cuando ésta salió del baño.

-Le prometí a Alya que la acompañaría a llevar a sus hermanitas al zoológico.

-Qué divertido.

-Lo sé. – respondió la chica poniéndose un poco de brillo labial.

-¿Y verás a Chat Noir hoy? – de sólo pensarlo las mejillas de la peliazul se colorearon de un tono carmesí y los recuerdos de la noche volvían a ella uno por uno.

-Tal vez lo vea más tarde. – dijo la chica, guardando sus cosas, lista para encontrarse con su mejor amiga. – Vamos Tikki.

Cuando Tikki estuvo segura en su bolso, Marinette salió de casa despidiéndose de sus padres y corriendo hasta el zoológico, donde Alya la esperaba junto a sus dos hermanas pequeñas, quienes llevaban puesto su singular gorro de hélice, aquel objeto que fue akumatizado y que les había traído tantos problemas.

-Lamento llegar tarde. – se disculpó la peliazul retomando el aíre faltante.

-No te preocupes Marinette, acabamos de llegar. – respondió Alya.

-Que bien.

-Ahora Sapotis, escúchenme bien, no quiero que se separan de nosotras, ni que hagan ninguna travesura, ¿está claro? – advirtió Alya a sus hermanas.

-Prometemos portarnos bien Alya. – dijeron las gemelas al unísono, soltando una risita traviesa al final.

En cuanto entraron al zoológico, las hermanitas de Alya las llevaron de un hábitat a otro, ellas tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlas y sobretodo no perderlas de vista ya que ambas son muy escurridizas. Las chicas se divertían viendo a las niñas imitar a los animales y Alya tomaba fotografías de lo que hacían.

-Luces distinta. – menciono Alya mirándola fijamente cuando se pararon a tomar el almuerzo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono Marinette un poco nerviosa de que su amiga hiciera preguntas que no podría responder.

-No lo sé, si comparo a la Marinette de hace unos meses a la de ahora, diría que algo te paso, algo bueno. Incluso haz avanzado mucho con Adrien, ¿cómo llevas aquello?

-Yo… yo no estoy tratando de conquistar a Adrien… Sólo somos amigos.

-Sí claro, amigos. O es que… ¿acaso hay alguien más que te gusta?

-¡NO! – respondió con brusquedad la peliazul.

-Está bien chica, lo dejo. Pero algún día voy a saber lo que ocultas. – está es la segunda vez que Marinette Dupain-Cheng teme de Alya, la primera fue cuando estuvo muy cerca de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug y ahora vuelve estar en peligro su álter ego, pues si Alya investiga un poco, se dará cuenta de la verdad. – Espera, ¿dónde está ese par?

Y de nuevo, una tarde increíble se convirtió en un tormento, las gemelas Césaire estuvieron fastidiando a una pobre cuidadora de animales haciéndole unas cuentas bromas que causaron la akumatización de la chica convirtiéndola en la Domadora, pero no tardo mucho hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron en acción.

-Te ves increíble my Lady. – expreso el minino guiñándole un ojo a la catarina y sonriéndole con picardía.

-Ahora no gatito, tenemos que derrotar a Domadora antes de que haga daño a alguien. Encárgate de las personas del esté yo iré por las del oeste.

De inmediato los héroes de París se pusieron a trabajar, resguardando a los parisinos del caos sobre su ciudad y combatiendo a Domadora quien les daba pelea para resguardar su objeto akumatizado.

-Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

-Sí, está Domadora no es presa fácil, ¿entiendes? – Ladybug no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pero en el fondo le encantaba el esfuerzo que hacía Chat Noir para apaciguar el momento.

En el instante en que Ladybug invoco su poder, la suerte estuvo de su lado y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ambos derrotaron a Domadora, volviendo todo a la normalidad y explicándole a la chica lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, sus prodigios sonaron siendo éste el detonante para que los héroes huyan del lugar, encontrándose en lo alto del edificio del zoológico.

-¿Estás bien my lady?

-Sí, realmente Domadora no llego a golpearme.

-No me refería a eso.

-Oh. – Ladybug bajo la mirada avergonzada y rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron del mismo tono de su traje. – Estoy mejor que nunca. – respondió a lo que Chat Noir reacciono con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegra haber podido verte hoy my Lady. – dijo el héroe acunando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la chica desconcertada. Chat Noir bufo.

-No iba a poder encontrarme contigo está noche, tengo que estudiar para mi examen de chino.

-¿Chino? ¿Estás aprendiendo chino?

-¿Te sorprende?

-Tú siempre me sorprendes.

-Ese es uno de mis muchos talentos my Lady, tendrás que descubrirlos todos.

-No, nada de información que pueda delatar nuestra identidad. – de nuevo los prodigios de ambos dieron su última alerta y antes de que Chat Noir se fuera, beso su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-Algún día estaremos cara a cara y conocerás todo de mí.

La noche fue algo lenta para Marinette, deseaba ver a su gatito, pero entiende los compromisos que tiene como civil. Tal vez una noche de juegos con mis padres, haga que las horas pasen más rápido, pensó Marinette, quien hace mucho no pasa tiempo de calidad con ellos, por repartir su tiempo entre sus deberes, ser la heroína de París, estar con Chat Noir y confeccionar alguno de sus diseños.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Alya? – pregunto la chica el lunes por la mañana, cuando se sentó en su banquillo y vio a su mejor amiga demasiado concentrada en su celular.

-¡La pelea de ayer fue increíble! – exclamó la morena. – Estoy creando un álbum de fotos de Ladybug y Chat Noir para el Ladyblog.

-Eso es increíble Alya, así cuando las personas entren al Ladyblog…

-Verán las mejores fotos de sus peleas contra los akumatizados de Hawk Moth. – termino Alya por ella. – El problema es que tengo tantas fotos que me es difícil seleccionar sólo unas cuentas. Por ejemplo, ve está. – dijo la chica mostrándole su celular en donde aparece Chat Noir recargado sobre su bastón y mirando coquetamente a Ladybug. – ¿No crees que Chat Noir luce sexy en esa foto?

-¿QUÉ? – grito Marinette alarmada. – Yo… yo… no. – balbuceo la peliazul y antes de que pudiera formular una palabra el rubio estiro su mano frente a ella.

-¿Puedo verla? – pidió Adrien y sin mucho esfuerzo tomo el celular de las manos de Marinette.

-Pues yo no le veo lo sexy. – se quejó Nino mirando la foto junto a Adrien.

-Por supuesto que no lo harás, eres un hombre. – declaro Alya.

-Yo creo que Ladybug es sexy. – dijo Adrien mirando discretamente hacia Marinette, quien bajo su rostro algo cohibida.

-Esa confesión no me la esperaba. ¿Tú que dices Marinette? ¿Es Chat Noir más sexy que Adrien?

-¿QUÉ? – volvió escandalizarse la peliazul, con tres pares de ojos observándola mientras se ruboriza fuertemente. – No, nada… diré yo… digo. Yo prefiero no opinar. – finalmente los chicos rieron ante el nerviosismo de Marinette y no volvieron a insistir en aquello.

Por la noche, Ladybug llego hasta la torre Eiffel, esperando que cierto gatito haga acto de presencia y cuando lo hizo, éste se arrodillo frente a la moteada y detrás de su espalda saco una hermosa rosa roja que le ofreció a su amada, ella sonrío ante el romanticismo del felino y tomo la flor entre sus manos para luego exhalar su fragancia.

-Huele a ti. – menciono la chica mirando los ojos gatunos del chico.

-Es para que siempre me recuerdes. – dijo el minino poniéndose de pie. Ladybug se acercó a él cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Mmm, espero que sigas recibiéndome así, incluso después de casarnos. – menciono el minino abrazando la cintura de la chica.

-¿Casarnos? ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?

-No, my Lady. Soy yo quien debe preguntarte, pero contestando a tu pregunto. Sí acepto casarme contigo Bugaboo. – la chica le miro perpleja, mientras el minino le sonríe de oreja a oreja. – Claro que no ahora, tal vez dentro de algunos años.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de qué seguiremos juntos hasta entonces?

-Porque yo no pienso dejarte ir.

-Pero, ni si quiera conoces mi identidad ¿y si no te gusta quién soy?

-Lo dudo, yo quiero a la chica detrás del antifaz, no a la heroína de París.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará si nunca podemos revelar nuestras identidades?

-Para mí no es un problema, ¿lo es para ti Ladybug?

-No, no lo sé. Yo sólo… quiero conocer más de ti, saber quién eres y esas cosas, pero si nunca podremos revelar nuestras identidades, ¿no será algo triste? Quiero decir, nunca conoceré a tus padres, a tus amigos, no sabrá qué es lo que haces, dónde vives, no podremos salir juntos como una pareja normal, ni festejar nuestros cumpleaños, ni…

-Para. – la detuvo Chat Noir. – Sólo dilo Ladybug, aún estamos a tiempo de terminar con esta relación, aunque romperías mi corazón, prefiero saberlo ahora que después.

-No quiero terminar contigo Chat Noir. Te lo dije antes, te amo. – dijo la chica tomando el rostro del minino entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente. – Te amo. – volvió a decir la peliazul. – Por favor, no dudes de mí. Sólo quiero que seamos realistas ahora y no después cuando se rompa la burbuja de los sueños.

-Tienes razón. – concordó el minino, sin mucho ánimo. – Ya, encontraremos una solución, no tiene caso preocuparnos por ello ahora o ¿sí? Además si estamos juntos todo estará bien.

-Siempre juntos. – confirmo la chica volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él.

Los días siguientes fueron un martirio para los chicos, tenían sus agendas tan ocupadas, que les era imposible verse todas las noches, a veces sólo lo hacían por algunos minutos y después volvían a sus actividades de siempre. Aunque Chat Noir agradecía conocer la identidad de su Lady, tenerla tan cerca de él y no poder decirle cuanto le ama o besarla, le hacía perder la concentración en sus estudios. Sin embargo, siempre que hubiera un akuma, ellos ahí estarían.

En cuanto el sol se hubo escondido y las luces de la ciudad encendido, Ladybug salió de casa a toda prisa. Cuando llego a su lugar de encuentro y vio a Chat Noir esperándola con la luna reflejando su figura, ella corrió abrazarlo, para después besarlo intensamente, el minino no puso ninguna resistencia, así que dejo que ella guiara el beso, siendo la falta de aíre el detonante para separarse.

-Prométeme que nunca más volverás a sacrificarte por mí. – señalo la chica, luego de que ese día, como todos aquellos que recuerda, siempre ha sido el gato negro quien le compra tiempo extra o evita que sea ella víctima de los akumatizados.

-No puedo prometerte eso my Lady. Es mi trabajo protegerte para que tú puedes volver todo a la normalidad. Y yo confío en que siempre lo lograrás.

Ante su lógica, Ladybug no pudo replicar, aunque odia sus razones, sabe que no puede combatir contra ello, cada uno tiene una función que cumplir y para poder ganar contra Hawk Moth, ella tiene que salir ilesa. Afligida por sus reflexiones, baja su mirada sintiéndose mal por dejar que Chat Noir reciba los golpes por ella. Sin embargo, es el minino quien alza su rostro para conectar el azul con el verde y él une sus labios en un dulce, tranquilo y pasional beso.

Las manos de Chat Noir viajan a través de su cuerpo para posarse en su cintura, mientras una corriente eléctrica activa su excitación, sus labios se mueven al compás del otro y sus lenguas se encuentran en el camino, es entonces que el gato comienza a jugar, alzando los muslos de la chica, termina por cargarla entre sus brazos, entretanto la peliazul demanda el contacto con su piel, sus manos se mueven sobre su pecho buscando el tintineante cascabel que baja sólo un poco para poder introducir sus dedos debajo del traje y acariciar sus pectorales.

Chat Noir fastidiado por la barrera que los separa, baja por completo el cierre del traje de Ladybug y aún sobre sus brazos, la ayuda a quitarse la parte de arriba para después centrase en besar su cuello e ir descendiendo hacia su clavícula sin dejar de pasar su lengua por el camino. La respiración de Ladybug es brusca e irregular, un suspiro tras otro escapa de sus labios, mientras la palpitación entre su entrepierna crece con cada roce del mino sobre sus pechos.

Pronto ambos se encontraron recostados sobre el futón, completamente desnudos a excepción de sus máscaras que permanecen intactas sobre sus rostros sonrojados por el esfuerzo inminente. Sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, mientras su boca se centra en la zona íntima de la chica, haciéndola gemir con cada acometida de sus dedos dentro de ella y es que al minino le encanta oírla llena de placer bajo sus atenciones. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo para que fuese su miembro introducido en la cavidad de la chica y que ambos experimentaran el placer de sentirse más cerca el uno del otro.

Podría decirse que después de que los chicos tuvieran relaciones, notaron que les era inevitable estar lejos del otro y es que ambos llegaban a complementarse de una manera que ni ellos podían explicar, sin conocer aún la realidad, la cual es que ambos están destinados a estar juntos, pues son como el yin y el yang, dos entes opuestos entre sí, necesitados por lo que uno puede ofrecerle al otro y juntos son tan poderosos que pueden llegar a crear o destruir lo que sea.

-Oh venga ya, ¿vas a untar ese dichoso queso en el pan o qué? ¿Desde cuándo prestas atención a este programa? – cuestiono el pequeño Kwami negro, devorando un trozo de su camembert sobre la mesa.

-Es que hoy sale Marinette. – dijo el chico apuntando hacia el televisor, demasiado concentrado para dejarse distraer por su pequeño amigo, repentinamente la peliazul apareció en pantalla junto a Jagged Stone, Alec el presentador del programa y su padre.

Marinette había comentado a todos sus amigos sobre el programa de televisión que llevarían a cabo en la panadería de sus padres y que además estaría la estrella de rock Jagged Stone, aunque Adrien es un gran admirador del cantante, para él esa no es la principal razón por lo que presta tanta atención al televisor, sin imaginar que pronto las cosas se pondrían de cabeza.

-Hay más fotos de este chico que mías, creo que la hija del panadero está enamorada. – Adrien quedo en shock al ver las diversas fotografías que adornar el cuarto de Marinette, sorprendido de verse a él en ellas y no de Chat Noir como esperaba tuviera la chica, su novia o ¿no lo es?

Lo que pasó después fue una lucha constante contra Troublemaker, la causante de todos sus problemas y mientras más se adentraba en la habitación de Marinette, pudo ver como aumentaba el número de fotografías que la peliazul tiene de él. No dijo nada sobre ello a pesar de tener demasiadas preguntas al respecto, sobre todo sí Marinette no es Ladybug ¿por qué ella está tan preocupada de que le preste atención a sus cosas?

Las dudas lo consumieron, incluso cuando volvió a casa y se aventó sobre su cama con frustración, le habría gustado poder ver el rostro de Ladybug sin la máscara, así podría confirmar sus sospechas, pero si la pregunta que ronda en su cabeza resultase no ser correcta, entonces Marinette no es Ladybug y todo este tiempo él a idealizado a su mejor amiga como la heroína de París, lo cual le traería un enorme problema, porque eso significaba que él chico se enamoró de dos personas completamente distintas.

-Tío, ¿pudiste ver el programa ayer? – le pregunto Nino a la mañana siguiente, en su tono de voz pudo detectar preocupación y por un momento Adrien se cuestionó si debía mentir y decir que no lo vio o la verdad y enfrentar a Marinette de una vez por todas.

-Sí lo vi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo Nino? – opto el chico por la segunda opción, el moreno asintió aún con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. – ¿Es cierto que Marinette está enamorada de mí? – el rubio prefirió ser directo, sí alguien podría contarle la verdad ese definitivamente es su mejor amigo.

-¿Enserio lo preguntas? Tío después de todo lo que viste ayer y aún no te queda claro.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Que Marinette está enamorada de ti, claro. Todo mundo lo sabe.

-¡NINO! – el grito escandalizado de Alya retumbo en el cuarto de los casilleros, cuando la morena abrió la puerta para dejar sus cosas y sin querer escucho la conversación de los chicos.

-¿Qué? Adrien pregunto, yo sólo respondí. Además ya es hora de que lo sepa.

-Sí, pero no es tu decisión.

-No es culpa de Nino. – defendió el chico a su amigo. – ¿Por qué Marinette nunca me lo dijo?

-Lo hizo. – confirmo la morena. – Bueno, técnicamente ella te envió una tarjeta en San Valentín.

-Yo no recuerdo ninguna tarjeta firmada por Marinette.

-Ese fue el problema. A Marinette se le olvidó firmarla.

Adrien río internamente, porque después de todo lo que habían pasados juntos, él llego a conocerla y sabe lo despistada que puede llegar hacer su amiga, incluso si resultase ser Ladybug, ella misma le confeso en su primer día de héroes que era demasiado torpe, pero después tomo valor y le hizo frente a Hawk Moth a pesar de sus miedos e inseguridades. Son demasiadas coincidencias que la ligan una a la otra.

-También te hizo una bufanda en tu cumpleaños. – ¿bufanda? Quiso preguntar Adrien, pero los recuerdos de aquella prenda color azul vinieron a su mente. Entonces, todo en su cabeza se aclaró, aquella bufanda fue regalo de Marinette y no de su padre como le había hecho creer Nathalie. Ahora más que nunca Adrien necesita una respuesta.

Cuando por fin pudo toparse con Marinette, no se atrevió a indagar en sus sospechas, la chica mantenía demasiados conflictos internos, luego de que todo París se enterará de su gran secreto, incluyéndolo a él. Entonces decidió seguirle la corriente y hacerle ver que él creía todas sus mentiras, ya después atendería con ella temas más importantes, sobre todo privados.

Pero cuando Adrien volvió a casa, sus pensamientos no le dejaron en paz, tantas dudas, preguntas sin resolver le estaban volviendo loco. El resto de la tarde ocupo su mente en los deberes de la escuela, practico un poco de piano e incluso tuvo tiempo de trabajar en su chino.

-Por favor Plagg, eres el único que sabe quién es Ladybug.

-Ya te he dicho que no. – dijo el Kwami dándole la espalda a su portador.

-Sólo necesito una confirmación. Yo pregunto y tú respondes. – contrataco el chico mostrándole un increíble pedazo de queso añejo. – ¿Marinette es Ladybug?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – cuestiono Plagg a un dándole la espalda, pero saboreando el olor del queso.

-Porque yo escuché su nombre cuando estábamos medio inconscientes por lo de Medusa.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Sabes cuántas personas se llaman Marinette en París?

-Sí, bueno… pero no sólo es eso, también he notado las similitudes entre ambas.

-Tienes razón, ambas son chicas, tienen el pelo azulado y lo llevan en dos coletas. Ah y no te olvides del azul de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme? – se exaspero el chico.

-Es contra las reglas. Además es venganza por torturarme con el increíble y maravilloso queso.

-Por favor Plagg. – volvió a suplicar el chico, está vez dejando el queso sobre la mesa y sentándose en el sillón de su cuarto. – Necesito saber.

-Creía haberte escuchado decir a Ladybug que no te importaba quien se esconde bajo la máscara. ¿Por qué ahora tienes tanta insistencia en saber?

-Porque si Ladybug y Marinette no son la misma persona, entonces mis sentimientos estarán divididos.

-Lo siento chico, pero yo no puedo ayudarte. Tienes que averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

-¿Y cómo esperas que lo haga? ¿Que vaya a su casa y se lo pregunte directamente? – entonces el rostro de Adrien se ilumino.

-¡NO! Esa es una terrible idea, no puedes… – pero Adrien no le dejo continuar.

-¡Plagg las garras!

...

* * *

 _Hola lectorxs!_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, agregando a favoritos y/o alertas._

 _Les traigo una mala noticia, a partir de este capítulo sólo publicaré una vez por semana, de todas formas estén al pendientes por si hubiera otro antes de tiempo._ _Sobre los lemon, como no es el tema principal, en algunos capítulos habrá un poco más largos que en otros._

 _No se olviden de comentar si les está gustando la historia o qué cosas les gustaría que pasarán._

 _Tengan un bonito día soleado o lluvioso como en mi ciudad._


	7. Cap7: Enamorada de una ilusión

**Capítulo 7: Enamorada de una ilusión**

Marinette aún se encontraba incrédula de que uno de sus secretos, más específicamente su pequeño enamoramiento de Adrien Agreste saliera a la luz o mejor dicho fuera trasmitido por la televisión parisina. Aunque estaba molesta porque los del programa invadiera sus privacidad, la única culpable de todo era ella por no deshacerse desde hace tiempo de las fotografías y los posters del modelo que adornaban las paredes de su habitación.

-No es justo Tikki. – se quejaba la chica mientras quitaba una por una las fotos del modelo y luego las ponía dentro de una caja. – Ya ni siquiera veo a Adrien de esa forma.

-¿Estás segura Marinette? – cuestiono la Kwami escéptica.

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar Tikki? Yo amo a Chat Noir.

-Nada. – dijo una inocente Tikki. – Sólo te recuerdo que yo te dije que tenías que deshacerte de esos posters.

-Estaba ocupada. – se excusó la chica tratando de convencer a la pequeña Kwami.

-Eso paso hace meses Marinette. – respondió tangente. – ¿Talvez todavía tienes sentimientos p…

-¿Sentimientos por Adr…¡AHH! – grito la peliazul en el momento en que se giró para encarar a su pequeña amiga, quien repentinamente guardo silencio, pero sin imaginar que la razón fuese un gatito negro invasor. Rápidamente Chat Noir tapo la boca de Marinette, mientras llevaba un dedo sobre sus labios advirtiéndole que guarde la calma, Marinette, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar de otra manera, hizo caso al minino.

-Marinette, ¿está todo bien allá arriba? – se escuchó la voz de Sabine en la parte baja de la trampilla. Chat Noir retiro su mano de la boca de Marinette con lentitud temiendo que ella fuese a delatarle.

-Sí. – respondió Marinette. – Yo me caí. – mintió la chica con toda normalidad.

-Ten más cuidado cariño. – dijo su madre con la preocupación latente en su voz, pues conociendo a Marinette esa no sería la última vez que sucediera. Aunque en esa ocasión no se había caído del todo. – Y ya duérmete que mañana tienes escuela.

-Está bien, buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches hija, descansa. – ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, mientras escuchaban los pasos de Sabine, cuando oyeron la puerta de su habitación cerrarse fue que Marinette hablo.

-Chat Noir, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto la peliazul nerviosa ante su presencia.

-Yo… bueno… Yo venía a ver cómo estabas princesa. – balbuceo el minino llevando su mano detrás de su nuca.

-Estoy bien. – pronuncio con lentitud la chica, mirándolo con extrañeza. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestiono Marinette confundida por su repentina aparición sobre todo en su habitación.

-Bueno, por lo que paso ayer… con lo del programa y todo ese asunto de las fotos. – menciono el chico caminando hacia una de las paredes donde minutos antes estaban adornadas con las fotos de Adrien, cuando Marinette le vio observar su habitación, tomo con rapidez las posters faltantes y los metió en la caja junto al resto. – Me quede un poco preocupado por ti.

-¿Preocupado por mí? – cada vez Marinette entendía menos, la única pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza era sí, Chat Noir la había visto con medio antifaz.

-No… digo, sí. – dijo nervioso. – Sabes qué, olvídalo. Lamento haberme aparecido así princesa. – Chat Noir dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la trampilla de su balcón, pero antes de subir, él se detuvo de golpe, como si estuviera teniendo una pelea interna en su cabeza.

-Chat Noir, ¿estás bien? – pregunto la chica acercándose a él.

-No. – manifestó, volviéndose hacia ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. – Estoy volviéndome loco Marinette. – declaro el chico mirando intensamente el azul de sus ojos. – Necesito saberlo, ¿Eres tú?… ¿Bugaboo?

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron estupefactos, el pánico en su rostro es evidente, incluso sus labios palidecieron al escucharlo, comenzó a sudar frío, mientras su mente quedaba completamente en blanco.

-Yo… yo… yo… – decía una y otra vez la chica con el terror envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-Tranquila princesa. – susurro el minino. – No tienes que responderme. En mi corazón sé que eres tú y con eso me basta.

Marinette respiro profundamente, mientras analizaba sus opciones: sí ella le miente, entonces él pensará que no le tiene confianza, pero si le dice la verdad, tarde o temprano habrá consecuencias, ¿estaba dispuesta afrontarlas?

-Chat Noir. – pronuncio su nombre con todo el amor posible. – Yo nunca podría mentirte. – el corazón del chico latió con rapidez, mientras una tonta sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-Lo sabía. – dijo con satisfacción.

-¿Y no estás decepcionado de que yo sea Ladybug? – cuestiono la chica un poco cabizbaja ante la intensa mirada del minino.

-Para nada. Te lo dije antes ¿no? – mencionaba el chico sonriente, quien levantaba su mentón con delicadeza. – Tú eres la chica de mis sueños.

-¿Cómo podría? Apenas hemos hablado un par de veces. Ni si quiera nos conocemos cara a cara. – Chat Noir se acercó a su rostro, quedando sólo unos centímetros de separación de sus labios, al fin podía apreciar de cerca el rubor natural de sus mejillas.

-En eso te equivocas princesa. Te conozco. – y antes de que Marinette pudiera replicar, él la beso, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, mientras mueve sus labios lentamente junto los de ella. – Te amo Marinette Dupain-Cheng. – manifestó el minino sonriéndole de lado cuando se separaron. Finalmente beso rápidamente su mejilla y salió por la trampilla dejándola completamente pasmada en su habitación.

-¿Marinette? – llamo Tikki saliendo de su escondite y sobrevolando por su cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo supo Tikki? He sido muy cuidadosa con mi identidad. – dijo la chica con la mirada perdida en la trampilla donde segundos antes salió Chat Noir.

-No lo sé Marinette, pero ¿no te alegra que lo sepa?

¿Alegrarse? Una parte de ella se sintió aliviada de que Chat Noir conozca su identidad, de alguna forma ya no habría secretos entre ellos, podría confiarle más de ella que simples banalidades, por otra parte, está el miedo latente de que su relación se complique con la revelación de su álter ego, pues se suponía que ninguno debía saber del otro, pero lo que dijo el minino, eso significa que... ¿Ella conoce a Chat Noir sin la máscara?

En otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de cabellos dorados se metía a hurtadillas por la ventana de su habitación, donde un destello verde lo iluminaba, volviendo a ser Adrien Agreste y no Chat Noir, aunque la sonrisa de éste último siguió en sus labios con evidente satisfacción.

-¿Estás contento? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a su casa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no fuese Ladybug? ¿Habías pensado en eso? – reprendió Plagg volando frente a él con un dedo acusador.

-Bueno no habría tenido que ir, si tú me hubieses dicho la verdad. – se defendió Adrien, acostado sobre su cama, abrazando a su almohada.

-¡Patrañas! Ahora dame mi camembert.

Los días pasaron con normalidad para los chicos, pero Chat Noir no volvió aparecerse por la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, ya que decidió darle algo de tiempo a Marinette mientras aceptaba los hechos. Sin embargo, eso no implicaba que no pudiera estar cerca de ella como Adrien.

-¿Estás lista? – pregunto el chico acercándose por detrás, sobresaltando a Marinette que veía desde la puerta de la escuela a sus amigos tomados de la mano y por un momento se imaginó a ella y a Chat Noir de ese modo, caminando por las calles de París.

-¿Lista para qué? – cuestiono la chica confundida.

-Para tu primera sesión de fotos. – respondió Adrien de lo más casual. – Dijiste que te interesa la moda, así que serás mi acompañante el día de hoy.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no…

-¿O es que acaso lo que te interesaba era yo? – la interrumpió el chico y es que desde que Adrien confirmo que Marinette es Ladybug, no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con ella, incluso en varias ocasiones le sonreía de la misma forma que Chat Noir, esperando que la chica pudiera vincularlo con el héroe gatuno, pero lo único que conseguía era sonrojar a Marinette, hecho que nunca podría acostumbrarse pues adoraba el color en sus mejillas o sus balbuceos.

-¡No! Ya te lo dije sólo es por la moda.

-Entonces, por la moda ¿vamos? – dijo Adrien ofreciéndole su mano, dudosa de tomarla, Marinette primero miro al par de esmeraldas y luego a su brazo aún extendido hacia ella, un poco temerosa estiro sus dedos tocando la palma de su mano que con el simple roce, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo recorriéndoles por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón. Antes de que la chica se aleje, Adrien aseguro su agarre, entrelazando sus manos, como tantas veces habían hecho, sólo que en esa ocasión se encontraban piel contra piel.

Marinette no sabía explicar la verdadera razón por la que sintió temblar su cuerpo con el tacto de Adrien, hasta ese momento, el único que le provocaba ese tipo de sensaciones es Chat Noir, a menos que lo que dijo Tikki fuese cierto y aún conservará sentimientos por Adrien, lo cual sólo le traería problemas.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, las luces cegaron por un instante a Marinette, rápidamente una de las asistentes del fotógrafo intercepto a Adrien, apartándolo de la chica y llevándolo hasta su camerino. Marinette se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ni a dónde ir.

-Tú eres Marinette ¿verdad? – le pregunto una mujer de cabellos cobrizos de alto porte, acompañada de su asistente, quien cargaba un forro negro aterciopelado.

-Sí, soy yo. – respondió la chica algo cohibida.

-Genial, pruébate esto. – dijo pasándole el forro que le entrego la asistente.

-Ah es un error, yo sólo vine acompañar a Adrien. – la mujer rápidamente miro a su asistente, quien asintió en una silenciosa pregunta. Después se dirigió a Marinette.

-Adrien nos dijo que posarías con él.

-¿YO? No, están equivocadas.

-¿Estás cuestionando la palabra de Adrien? – Marinette palideció, no quería contradecir a la mujer, pero tampoco estaba convencida de posar junto a Adrien, así que sin más remedio, tomo el forro de las manos de la asistente, quien después la guío a otro de los camerinos disponibles. Dentro, bajo el cierre de la funda dejando al descubierto una parte del vestido.

-Es muy bonito. – dijo Tikki a su lado.

-Lo es. – respondió Marinette embelesada por el corto vestido rojo con encaje en la parte alta y una falda ampona.

Minutos más tarde, Marinette salió con timidez del camerino, donde le esperaba la asistente de la mujer de hace un momento, ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, pero con los zapatos de tacón iba unos pasos más atrás con el temor de caerse en cualquier momento. Pronto, se encontraron con la mujer que junto con Adrien la voltearon a ver perplejos, provocando que Marinette se sienta avergonzada, sobre todo por la sonrisa astuta del chico.

-Te dije que funcionaría. – dijo Adrien a la mujer, ella sólo asintió, dejándolos en medio de aquel alboroto, con todas las luces apuntando a ellos y el fotógrafo en su posición. Marinette se quedó unos pasos atrás, molesta de haber sido engañada, pero aquello no quedaría ahí. El chico se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído con una sonrisa ladina. – Te ves hermosa. – las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron del mismo tono de su vestido y antes de que se arrepienta, Adrien la arrastro al centro del escenario.

-Yo, no sé cómo hacerlo. – confeso la chica apenada.

-Sé tú misma, Marinette. – las palabras de Adrien provocaron que su corazón lata con rapidez, ella se dejó guiar por él en cada foto, pues sabía lo que hacía, además de darle la seguridad que necesitaba para lucir relajada. – Me alegra que hayas venido. – dijo el chico abrazándola en agradecimiento, cuando terminaron la sesión.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Chat Noir se apareció en su habitación, desde entonces Marinette le esperaba en su tejado, incluso a veces visitaba su lugar preferido para reencontrarse con él, pero no había rastros alguno, hasta que...

-Buenas noches my Lady. – canturreo el minino cayendo con elegancia en su tejado y achicando su bastón no sin antes jugar con él un par de veces, mientras recarga la parte baja de su espalda en el barandal haciéndose lucir casual.

-¿De verdad estás aquí? Creía que me estabas evitando. – dijo la chica volteándolo a ver, aun recargando sus manos en el barandal.

-Para nada. He estado haciendo cosas de gatos.

-Por un momento pensé que te habías arrepentido de estar conmigo. – rápidamente el gato negro abandono su posición para encarar a la chica, arrinconándola entre su cuerpo y el barandal.

-Eso nunca Bugaboo. – expreso el chico con total seriedad, mirándola a los ojos. – Aunque, tengo cierta curiosidad. – agrego con una sonrisa traviesa, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Sobre qué? – dijo la chica siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa coqueta y llevando sus manos tras su cuello.

-Sobre las fotografías que adornaban tu habitación. – la sonrisa de Marinette se desvaneció en menos de un segundo y Chat Noir podría jurar que incluso el color de su piel se volvió pálida.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-No hace falta. – la detuvo Chat Noir. – Creo que lo sé… era Adrien Agreste, el chico del que estabas enamorada antes. – la chica asintió avergonzada. – Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué razón conservarías las fotos de él, luego de salir conmigo? – el corazón del minino se contrajo ante la mirada cristalina de Marinette.

-Siempre te he dicho que nunca te mentiría Chat Noir, pero creo que lo he hecho. – menciono la chica derramando la primera lágrima sobre su rostro, Chat Noir quiso limpiarla pero se contuvo, en su lugar se separó un poco de la chica, dejando que su abrazo se perdiera entre la distancia. – Cuando me enamoré de ti, creí que había superado lo que sentía por Adrien, pero el hecho de no haber quitado sus fotos, sólo significaba que él seguía en mi corazón. Yo lo intente y si quieres terminar conmigo yo lo comprenderé. – la voz de Marinette se quebró en el último instante y sin importarle nada, ella dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran una tras una.

Esa es la primera vez que Chat Noir contemplo llorar a Ladybug, es decir a Marinette, siempre la considero tan fuerte, tan valiente, pero verla de esa manera lo hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo por permitirle creer que se había enamorado de otra persona y no de la misma que ella conoce muy bien. El chico no supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Marinette, por un lado la felicidad le invadió porque la chica ama las dos facetas de él. Sin embargo, se lamentaba no haberlo sabido antes, después de todo, él siempre persiguió a Ladybug y nunca se permitió ver a la grandiosa chica debajo del antifaz que se enamoró del chico fracturado por la pérdida de su madre y abandonado por la ausencia de su padre, ¿Qué fue lo que ella vio en él? Se preguntó. Después de todo, Adrien Agreste no es más que una farsa, una ilusión.

-No llores Bugaboo. – pronunció el minino tomando su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos y con la yema de sus dedos fue borrando todo rastro de sus lágrimas, incluso beso cada una de ellas para luego depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios. – Nunca voy a dejarte. – declaro para luego abrazarla y acariciar su espalda lentamente, intentando calmar los últimos sollozos de la chica, quien recargo su mejilla derecha sobre su pecho, centrándose en escuchar los latidos del corazón de Chat Noir, que en su mente decía: "Algún día voy a contarle la verdad".

 **...**

* * *

 _Hola lectores!_

 _Primero que nada quiero agradecer de todo corazón el apoyo que le han dado a está historia, desde las personas que leen, comentan, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas, me motivan a seguir trayéndoles más capítulos en menos tiempo._

 _Segundo, este capítulo me costo escribirlo, no iba a terminar ahí, pero si seguía iba a tardar más en publicar._

 _Tercero, el Marichat no va a durar mucho, lamento decirlos, pero es que hay tantas historias con ese ship que no quiero centrarme mucho en ellos, pero que tampoco los descarto. Todos los ships aparecerán, incluyendo el Ladrien, espérenlo que esto no acaba aquí._

 _PD: No me he olvidado de Rena Rouge._


	8. Cap8: La verdad del gato negro

**Capítulo 8: La verdad del gato negro**

Cuando Marinette volvió a casa esa tarde después de la escuela, nunca imagino que encontraría la panadería de sus padres cerrada, no pudo evitar preocuparse y temer lo peor, pues ellos raramente dejaban desatendido el negocio familiar, por lo que con rapidez subió las escaleras de su casa, corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con sus padres que llevaban consigo una enorme maleta.

-Mamá, Papá ¿qué está pasando? – pregunto la chica alarmada.

-Estábamos esperándote Marinette, ven siéntate. – dijo su madre tranquilamente, mientras daba unas pequeñas palmadas en el sillón de su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Mamá? Me están asustando. – Marinette los miró a ambos, pero no pudo descifrar las expresiones de sus rostros.

-Tranquila cariño, sólo iremos a visitar a Gina, últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien y creemos que estaría mejor con un poco de compañía.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene mi Nonna?

-Al parecer enfermo en su último viaje, pero no te preocupes Marinette los Dupain somos fuertes. – dijo Tom, tratando de animar a su hija.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Yo también quiero ver a mi Nonna.

-Tienes escuela Marinette, no sabemos cuántos días estaremos fuera y tú no puedes faltar a clases.

Marinette no pudo discutir contra la lógica de su madre y aunque le encantaría ir con ellos, también tiene la responsabilidad de ser Ladybug, por lo que simplemente no puede desaparecer por unos días, podría haber alguna persona akumatizada y sin ella en París, sería un caos. Lo pensó un momento, entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza, tal vez no pudiera acompañarlos, pero podría mandarle un regalo a su Nonna.

En breve, la chica tuvo lista una tarjeta con una hermosa dedicatoria, aunque hubiera preferido diseñarle un accesorio o un conjunto, ya no le daba tiempo para ello, tal vez en otra ocasión pueda hacerle llegar un paquete, pensó. Antes de sellar su carta, imprimió una foto de ella con su Nonna, en su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, seguramente a su abuela le encantará el detalle.

Marinette corrió a la puerta de entrada, donde el taxi que les llevará al aeropuerto ya les esperaba, rápidamente abrazo a su padre, luego a su madre, para después entregarles la tarjeta para su abuela, además escucho todas las indicaciones de ambos sobre el cuidado que debe tener estando sola, asintiendo a cada una de ellas y prometiendo llamarles.

Cuando sus padres se fueron, Marinette se sintió un poco sola, el silencio en su casa no era habitual y si no fuera por Tikki, habría sido todo un desastre. Sin muchos ánimos, ni nada que hacer, la chica comenzó a trabajar en un diseño para su abuela, decidida a mandarlo antes de sus padres regresen, así ellos podrían recibirlo para entregárselo a su Nonna.

Sin que Marinette lo percibiera, la luz comenzó a menguar, trayendo consigo la oscuridad de la noche, hace ya algunas horas que Tikki había puesto algo de música de Jagged Stone, por lo que el ruido y los sigilosos pasos del minino no fueron detectados por la peliazul.

-¿Princesa?

-¡AH! – grito la chica viendo la sombra negra del héroe gatuno a su lado. – Quieres dejar de hacer eso. – le regaño Marinette con una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó el gato con una sonrisa. – No quise asustarte, yo estuve esperándote en la torre Eiffel.

-Oh es cierto. – dijo la chica golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. – Me olvide que habíamos quedado en ir a patrullar, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, podemos ir mañana. – dijo Chat Noir quitándole importancia, recargando su espalda baja en el escritorio de la chica, donde trabaja en alguno de sus diseños que tanto le gustan al chico. – ¿Puedo preguntar en qué estás trabajando?

-Estoy confeccionando un bolso para mi Nonna. – respondió la chica cociendo uno de los pliegues de la agarradera.

-Tu Nonna, es tu abuela ¿cierto? La que fue akumatizada en tu cumpleaños, se hacía llamar La Befana.

-Sí, ella es mi abuela. – contesto Marinette un poco decaída. – Está enferma y quiero hacerle llegar este regalo para que se sienta mejor. – señalo la chica el lío de telas sobre sus manos.

-Seguro le encantará. – la animo Chat Noir, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, como todas aquellas veces cuando combaten a los akumatizados, con el único propósito de brindarle todo su apoyo y la chica sonrío en agradecimiento.

-Te he traído algo de comer Marinette. – la voz de la pequeña criatura les alertó y Chat Noir no pudo evitar asustarse de pensar ser descubierto por la madre de su novia en su habitación. – Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí Chat Noir. – cuando la criatura se asomó por encima de la bandeja de comida, es que pudo notar la naturaleza del ser color carmesí.

-Ella es Tikki. – presentó la peliazul a la Kwami, acercándose a ella y tomando de sus pequeñas manos la bandeja de comida – Gracias.

-Es un gusto conocerte Chat Noir. – dijo la Kwami volando sobre su cara y extendiendo su brazo, él estiro su dedo, estrechando de esta manera sus manos entre ellos.

-El gusto es mío Tikki. – en los ojos de la Kwami pudo notar cierta preocupación, sin saber que en su cabeza se debate en preguntar o no sobre su amigo.

-¿Cómo está Plagg? – se atrevió a preguntar, luego de darle muchas vueltas en sí debía o no mencionarle.

-¿Plagg? – pregunto la chica ante el extraño nombre.

-Sí, es mi Kwami. – respondió el chico, viendo desde su lugar a Marinette, quien mordía su emparedado, mientras le mira expectante.

-¿Te ha dado problemas? – preguntó Tikki aún más preocupada.

-Sólo cuando tiene hambre. – dijo el chico alzando sus hombros con tranquilidad.

-Entonces siempre te da problemas.

-¿Tú Kwami es un glotón? – cuestiono la peliazul con mofa.

-No tienes idea.

Luego de una muy animada conversación, Tikki les dejó un momento a solas, bajando al living y prendiendo la televisión para ver uno de sus programas favoritos, así que Chat Noir termino recostado en la cama de ella, descansando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras la chica acaricia sus cabellos revueltos, recargando su espalda en la pared. El minino cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los mimos de su novia, quien le provocaban un sinfín de ronroneos, que seguro a ella le encantan.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del uno al otro y sintiéndose tranquilos con el ambiente. A Marinette siempre le daba curiosidad las orejas de Chat Noir, en algunas ocasiones las había visto moverse cuando el minino se concentraba para escuchar a lo lejos, pero nunca creyó que fueran reales, así como su cola. Debatiéndose sobre la autenticidad de aquellas orejas puntiagudas, Marinette tuvo una idea muy descabellada que incluso no se animaba de hacerlo, pero al final fue tanta su intriga que se dejó llevar por el impulso del conocimiento.

La chica se acercó a la parte alta de su cabeza y estando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia fue que paso con delicadeza su lengua sobre una de las orejas felinas del chico, quien rápidamente abrió los ojos como platos, para luego incorporarse de golpe.

-Wow, ¿qué hiciste? – cuestiono el chico, sintiendo todavía un corriente sobre todo su cuerpo para acentuarse en…

-¿Lo sentiste? – quiso saber Marinette, pero el chico avergonzado se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda e intentando ocultar una muy notaria erección.

-No vuelvas hacerlo Marinette. – dijo el chico con molestia, sintiéndose mal por excitarse de esa forma frente a ella.

-No es para tanto Chat Noir. – susurro la chica detrás de él, con la excitación palpando su entrepierna, luego de haber visto una muy prominente erección bajo el traje del superhéroe.

Y aunque le costará aceptarlo, ella tiene razón, esa no es la primera vez que le ve de esa forma, ni si quiera la segunda, pero una parte de él se sintió diferente cuando la identidad de Ladybug fue descubierta, ahora podía ponerle un nombre a la chica de la máscara moteada. Si bien las sospechas siempre estuvieron presentes desde un inicio, decir que la chica es su amiga de la escuela, eso complicaba un poco las cosas, pues nunca han podido hablar de lo que ello implica, porque él la ve todos los días en clases y no puede decirle lo mucho que la ama, ni besarla, porque ella aún no conoce su identidad. Lo bueno que puede rescatar de ese embrollo, es que la chica confesará sus sentimientos por las dos caras de la moneda, pero Chat Noir se sentía fatal de mentirle, sobretodo de excitarse por las caricias que le proporciona, porque ahora es Marinette, no la chica del traje moteado, es ella el amor de su vida, la persona con la que puede estar de todas las formas posibles. Sin embargo, aquello parecía como su primera vez.

La chica antes de sentirse reñida por el minino, sólo vitoreó su descubrimiento, consciente de que aquellas orejas felinas son más que simples adornos y sobretodo la debilidad del chico. Marinette se quitó la camisa por el calor creciendo bajo su cuerpo, pero quedando con su playera de flores. Con sigilo se acercó al gato por detrás, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y pegando sus pechos a su espalda, lo sintió erguirse con su toque, pero aquello no terminaría ahí, pues el fuego les estaba quemando por dentro y sólo acabaría de una manera. Con bastante atrevimiento, paso de nueva cuenta su lengua sobre la oreja del minino, provocándole la reacción deseada por la chica. En un rápido movimiento Chat Noir se posiciono encima de ella, aprisionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras. – dijo el chico con la respiración agitada y el deseo acentuado en sus ojos gatunos. – Ahora ya no podré contenerme.

-No lo hagas. – susurro la peliazul con el mismo deseo pronunciado en su voz.

Sin tregua alguna, Chat Noir presiono sus labios sobre los suyos con demasiado ímpetu, mientras sus manos descontroladas por la pasión, recorrieron todo su cuerpo, acariciando por encima de su ropa. Su beso se intensifico en cuanto pusieron sus lenguas a jugar en una lucha constante para ver quien llevaba el control de la situación, pero el gato no se dejaría ganar, por lo que coló una mano bajo la playera de la chica, ascendiendo sobre su estómago hasta llegar a sus pechos que no dudo en apretar, la chica abrió más su boca, ahogando un quejido en sus labios por el roce, es entonces que Chat Noir se alejó sólo un poco para poder quitarle la playera a la chica, luego siguió besándola, mientras las manos traviesas de Marinette recorrieron su espalda e incluso una de ellas se posó sobre sus glúteos, provocando que sus sexos se tocaran entre ellos, lo que termino por encenderlos por completo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo con el mismo ritmo fue que Marinette abrió la cremallera del traje de Chat Noir, acariciando su pecho, hombros y brazos, mientras le ayudaba a quitárselo para acabar tirado a lado de su cama, los besos fueron más demandantes, incluso el minino se atrevió a morder su labio inferior mientras dejaba expuesto sus pechos con la ayuda de sus manos inquietas, la chica profirió un leve gemido con la atención puesta sobre sus pezones erectos, poco a poco el chico fue descendiendo con sus labios pasando por su cuello, clavícula para acabar siendo revelado por su lengua que sin descaro alguno paso sobre sus pechos y luego siguió su camino por su estómago, la piel de la chica se erizo con el tacto de su lengua húmeda por su cuerpo. Chat Noir desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo lentamente sobre sus piernas, pero no se detuvo ahí, se deshizo también de las bragas de la chica, dejándola expuesta frente a él.

Esta vez Chat Noir se centró en la parte íntima de la chica, tocando con suavidad primero el exterior, preparándola para ser penetrada por sus dedos y luego por su miembro. Marinette no dejaba de jadear, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado con cada caricia que el chico le propiciaba, así que fue introduciendo un dedo en su interior, lentamente para después acelerar, cuando la sintió bastante lubricada fue que introdujo un segundo dedo, a lo cual la chica no pude evitar gemir un poco más fuerte que las anteriores veces, pronto la hizo llegar al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-¿Tus padres vendrán pronto? – pregunto preocupado el chico con la voz entrecortada. Marinette bufó molesta por hacerle pensar en sus progenitores justo en ese momento.

-Ellos no están aquí. – respondió la chica tan rápido que apenas y pudo entenderlo el minino, sin darle demasiadas explicaciones, Marinette se incorporó un poco para besar al chico y cambiar de posiciones, siendo ahora ella la que tome el control.

Con manos traviesa fue tocando su cuerpo, con besos cortos por la falta de aire por parte de ambos, es que Marinette descendió a su cuello, besando y lamiendo, consiguiendo que el minino aceleré más su respiración. Mientras sus labios están entretenidos en esa zona, sus manos bajaron un poco más hasta la altura del elástico de su bóxer, y sin dudarlo, poso su mano sobre su miembro por encima de la ropa, provocando que el chico jadeara y a Marinette le encanto oírlo, así que decidida a provocarle más de un suspiro, bajo su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo. La chica se deleitó con la vista del chico con el antifaz negro y las orejas de gato, ante su mirada puesta en la peliazul, llevo su mano sobre su miembro, tocando desde la punta hasta el largo de su miembro, haciendo que el chico entreabriera sus labios y cerrara los ojos ante el placer de su tacto. Subió y bajo su mano varias veces a un ritmo acelerado, mientras el chico jadeaba descontrolado, haciéndolo sentir en el paraíso.

-Marinette para. – entre dijo el chico con el placer creciendo bajo su vientre, posando su mano encima de la suya para detener de esta forma los movimientos de la chica. Con una amplia sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, Marinette alzo un poco sus caderas y se dejó envolver por el miembro del chico, sintiendo su virilidad dentro de ella es que comenzó a moverse sobre él.

Compenetrándose en el acto, los chicos se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero antes de que Marinette contara la victoria, Chat Noir la tomo por la espalda y con un ágil movimiento la dejo bajo él, aprisionando de nuevo sus manos, mientras su cadera iba y venía sobre la chica, siendo esto lo que los lleve al clímax.

Se dejaron caer uno a lado del otro, sintiendo todavía las contracciones de su ser, el sudor de ambos se mezcló y el silencio fue rellenado con la última canción del disco de Jagged Stone. Marinette recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chat Noir, oyendo el latido de su corazón, con su ritmo cardíaco disminuyendo cada vez un poco más, siendo éste un arrullador en potencia. La chica cerró sus ojos un momento y pronto se dejó sumergir por los sueños en minutos de total quietud.

Cuando Marinette despertó la mañana siguiente, no lo hizo porque quisiese, sino porque la alarma de su despertador anunciaba la hora de levantarse y prepararse para ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del héroe gatuno se lo impidió, trayendo de golpe a la realidad a la chica, quien cerró sus ojos en el mismo momento en que fue consciente de su presencia. Marinette se sentó sobre su cama, buscando a tientas alguna prenda que pudiera tomar, debajo de las sábanas, se encontró con una playera y supuso era la suya, se la colocó en un instante, mientras movía de un lado a otro el cuerpo dormitado de su novio.

-Chat, levante. Chat necesito que te despiertes. – decía una y otra vez la chica, hasta que por fin el minino dio señales de vida.

-¿Por qué razón tienes un despertador tan ruidoso? – dijo un dormitado Chat Noir, incorporándose un poco sobre la cama.

-Porque si no, me quedaría dormida. – respondió Marinette recargada sobre la pared, entonces escucho la risa genuina del chico. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Para nada, te ves hermosa. – menciono el chico, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un corto beso. Marinette busco a tientas su rostro y cuando lo tuvo sobre sus manos, lo contoneo con la yema de sus dedos, confirmando de esta manera la falta del antifaz y de las orejas gatunas.

-Sabes, no me molestaría que abrieras los ojos. – declaro el chico, juntando sus manos en su rostro.

-No, ya es bastante malo que sepas mi identidad.

-Para mí ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. – dijo el chico, besando las muñecas de la chica y bajando sus brazos. – Vamos abre los ojos princesa. – la motivo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.

Marinette se lo pensó por un momento, ambos son conocedores de las reglas y son conscientes de lo que arriesgan por saber la identidad del otro. Sin embargo, en cierto modo, conocerse por completo ¿no les haría mejor compañeros? Aunque claro, también podía ser catastrófico, como el que Hawk Moth haga daño a sus seres queridos o les quite sus miraculous, pero ninguno de ellos dejaría que aquello pasase. Además, la verdad es que desde hacía tiempo que la chica curioseaba sobre el chico que se esconde tras la máscara.

Motivada por el momento, Marinette río nerviosamente ante el chico de enfrente, abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando entrar la luz en sus pupilas para no encandilarse de golpe. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció por completo, en su rostro se marcaba la sorpresa y la confusión.

-¿Aa…dri…en? – tartamudeo la chica aún sin creerse que aquello fuese real.

-Hola princesa. – saludo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sin embargo, su rostro no fue todo lo que pudo observar, también noto el pecho desnudo del chico y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar la noche anterior, bajo su mirada avergonzada, notando de esta manera la playera negra de rayas de Adrien cubriendo su cuerpo. Entonces con la mente en blanco, la chica comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Oh por Dios. – fue todo lo que dijo la chica antes de esconder su cabeza entre el hueco de sus piernas alzadas abrazadas a su pecho.

-¿Marinette estás bien? – con la voz resonante de preocupación, Adrien encontró su ropa regada en lugar del traje negro de Chat Noir y sin prestar la debida atención comenzó a vestirse, terminando por ponerse la camisa al revés, teniendo que colocársela de nuevo y abotonando sólo unos cuantos para no mostrar su desnudez, debido a que la chica tomo su playera por error. Justo en el momento en que iba acercarse a la peliazul, el bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a vibrar, por lo que tomó su celular y horrorizado vio la llamada entrante de la asistente de su padre, entonces se golpeó mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido junto a Marinette. – ¡Mierda! – exclamo, luego de revisar los mensajes. – Tengo que irme princesa, pero hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿ok? – anunció el chico, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, de hecho ella siguió en su misma posición, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Entonces Adrien se debatió entre volver a casa a escondidas e ir a la escuela para llamar a Nathalie desde ahí y decirle alguna mentira sobre su ausencia en casa o quedarse con Marinette para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Por supuesto, sin dudarlo más, opto por la segunda opción.

-Marinette. – la llamo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sólo con su tacto la sintió temblar.

-Por favor vete. – musitó la chica, evitando su contacto.

-No voy a irme Marinette. – se plantó Adrien, sentándose en el borde de la cama. – Yo sé que te parece abrumador todo esto, pero por favor habla conmigo.

-Quiero que te vayas. – dijo la chica alzando un poco más la voz, pero justo cuando iba a replicar, su celular volvió a vibrar, mostrando un nuevo mensaje de Nathalie.

"Adrien si no me respondes ahora mismo, voy a contárselo a tu padre".

-Está bien Marinette, me voy porque tengo que hacerlo, no porque quiero, ni porque tú me lo pides. – antes de marcharse, se acercó a ella para besar su coronilla y susurrarle un te amo casi inaudible. – ¿Plagg? – llamo Adrien al Kwami, el cual apareció en menos de un segundo. – Plagg, las garras. – pronunció y cuando completo su transformación, salió por la trampilla de arriba, desapareciendo al instante.

En el momento en que Tikki no vio más al gato negro, voló hasta su portadora, situándose junto a ella en silencio, brindándole todo su apoyo y comprensión, dándole el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y es que desde que Marinette vio los ojos esmeralda de Adrien Agreste frente a ella, no ha podido superar la conmoción, sobretodo la vergüenza de haber pasado más de una noche con él.

-¡AHH! – grito la chica con frustración, alzando sus brazos al aire. – ¿Por qué Tikki? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Adrien? – cuestiono la peliazul a su pequeña amiga.

-Por la misma razón que el Gran Guardián te eligió a ti. – respondió la Kwami.

-¡Ay! Tikki esto me supera, no puedo creer que Adrien sea Chat Noir.

-De la misma manera debió ser para Adrien descubrir que tú eres Ladybug.

Marinette volvió emitir un grito de desesperación, recostándose en su cama, vistiendo solamente la playera del chico y sus bragas. Escondió su rostro en la almohada, suspirando con resignación, percatándose de este modo del aroma impregnado por Chat Noir, el mismo que el de Adrien Agreste y eso la tranquilizo lo bastante para poder pensar en lo que había pasado.

Al final resultó que la chica se enamoró del mismo chico dos veces, incluso se lo confesó, ¿por qué él nunca dijo nada? ¿La estaba probando? Pero si Adrien es Chat Noir, ¿Por qué es que son tan distintos? ¿Y cómo es que podría sobrellevar aquello?

Con el corazón acelerado, Adrien espero la llegada de Marinette al salón de clases, mirando con desesperación todo aquel que cruzaba la puerta, y es que luego de responderle a Nathalie, mintiéndole de que fue a la biblioteca muy temprano esa mañana para acabar una tarea, el chico paso a su habitación a darse una ducha rápida para volver en minutos a la escuela, donde las clases estaban por comenzar y aún no había rastros de la peliazul.

Decepcionado de no verle, volvió a casa preocupado de que Marinette no tomará del todo bien su identidad, provocando la toma de una decisión que le rompería el corazón, por lo que pensando en ello, el chico deambulo toda la noche por los tejados de París, mostrándose al día siguiente con morado bajo los ojos, esperanzado de encontrarse con el amor de su vida, pero cuando ella apareció, sólo evadió su mirada, pasando a sentarse detrás, lo que hizo que sintiera una opresión en su pecho.

Marinette volvió a la escuela la mañana siguiente, luego de meditar la situación todo el día anterior. En el momento en que entro al salón de clases, sintió la mirada de Adrien sobre ella, pero la eludió, evitando de esta manera cometer una estupidez. Cuando las clases terminaron, ella se demoró a propósito, siendo la última en salir de la escuela, creyendo que sería el chico el primero en irse, pero no contaba con que cierto rubio la estuviera esperando recargado en la puerta de entrada.

-¿Podemos hablar? – ella asintió y juntos caminaron hacia el jardín frente a su casa, se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol en silencio. – ¿Qué has pensado Marinette? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico luego de unos minutos.

-Yo… no lo sé. – dijo la chica. – Todo es muy confuso y aún me es difícil verte como Chat Noir.

-Sigo siendo yo Marinette.

-No. – le corto la peliazul. – Ese es el problema. Ambos son tan distintos.

-¿Distintos? – cuestiono una voz bajo su camisa, saliendo de pronto una criatura de apariencia gatuna a la superficie. – Tú también lo serías si todo el tiempo te estuvieran diciendo qué hacer, qué decir o cómo actuar. No es culpa del chico querer ser quien quiere bajo la máscara.

-Plagg. – le reprendió Adrien, poniendo su mano frente a él.

-Plagg no te metas en esto. – dijo Tikki saliendo del bolso de Marinette.

-No, continúa. – le insisto la chica al pequeño Kwami negro, el cual hizo a un lado la mano de su portador y voló más cerca del rostro de Marinette.

-Sabías que desde el primer día que te vio, él se enamoró de ti, bueno de Ladybug. – la chica negó con la cabeza. – Desde entonces he escuchado cada lloriqueo del chico por ti y era patético, pero lo más irónico es que tú te enamoraste de la parte rota de él. ¿Quieres saber que vio ella en ti? – está vez se dirigió a su portador. – Vio al increíble chico que hace todo por sus amigos, eres la clase de persona que no se da por vencido tan fácil, te enfrentas a la injusticia, pones a Chloe en su lugar, también…

-También luchas por lo que quieres, como ir a la escuela o enamorar a la chica de tus sueños. – interrumpió Marinette al Kwami, utilizando las mismas palabras que él una vez le dijo. – Apoyas incondicionalmente a todos, incluso le entregas tu paraguas a una chica que te odio en el momento que te conoció, porque creyó que serías del mismo tipo que la compañera que siempre la molesta, pero cuando decidiste dar ese paraguas, cambiaste por completo la respectiva que ella tuvo de ti, el chico modelo que no le importo mojarse bajo la lluvia, sólo para demostrarle a la chica que no es una mala persona, que él es amable y tiene un corazón enorme para perdonar y querer. Fue… en ese preciso momento en que me enamoré de ti.

Adrien clavo su mirada cristalina sobre Marinette con el corazón rebosando de felicidad, pues nunca nadie en su corta vida le había dicho tan halagador cumplido, sobretodo viniendo incluso de su Kwami, eso lo hizo sentir querido.

-Gracias. – susurro el rubio de corazón.

-Adrien, no tienes que darme las gracias. Te conozco y ahora lo hago por completo. – dijo Marinette sonriéndole por primera vez desde que supo su identidad, incluso se atrevió a entrelazar sus manos. – Así que ya no tienes que esconder quien eres, puedes serlo conmigo y yo voy a ayudarte hacer frente a todos.

-¿Sabes que a partir de ahora todo será distinto no? Yo soy Chat Noir. – reafirmo el chico, por si aún quedaba alguna duda.

-Lo sé y te prometo que lo asimilaré pronto.

-Pero eso no es todo Marinette. – dijo el chico con tono insinuante, deslizándose de su asiento un poco más cerca de ella. – También eres mi novia. – Marinette trago en seco, sonrojándose al instante. Sin embargo, el hilo de pensamientos llego repentinamente a la mente de la chica.

-¡Oh mierda! No pensé en eso. – exclamó hablando más para sí misma que para los otros.

-Marinette ¿ya no quieres que sigamos juntos? – pregunto el chico con horro impregnado en su voz.

-¿Qué? No, escucha. Ladybug y Chat Noir son novios, mientras lo mantengamos en secreto estaremos bien, además si somos muy cuidadosos podemos seguir llevando nuestra relación como Ladybug y Adrien o Chat Noir y Marinette.

-Mmm, eso me gusta. – concordó el chico alzando sugerentemente su ceja.

-Sí, pero qué pasa con Adrien y Marinette ¿están juntos ahora? ¿En qué momento paso eso?

-Creo que no te entendiendo princesa.

-A que para nuestros amigos sería muy raro vernos juntos, quiero decir, ellos saben que me gustas y que nuestra relación de amigos ha avanzado mucho, pero de eso a que tenemos una relación de meses, ¿cómo lo explicas?

-Oh, no sólo nuestros amigos, si la prensa o mis fans se enteran, será el fin para nosotros, jamás estaremos a salvo de ellos.

-Tienes razón, no queremos volver a repetir lo de aquel día. Aunque fue divertido y me la pase muy bien contigo. Tener que escondernos siempre será agotador.

-Tal vez yo quiera volver a repetirlo, te veías realmente hermosa en pijama. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladeada, provocándole un segundo sonrojo a la chica. – Está bien, hablaré con Nathalie para ver qué podemos hacer con la prensa, pero ¿qué vamos hacer con nuestros amigos? – ambos lo pensaron por algunos segundos, hasta que la peliazul lo resolvió.

-¡Lo tengo! – exclamo la chica. – Iremos plantando la semilla poco a poco, al final les diremos que estamos saliendo.

-Eso es brillante princesa. – dijo Adrien, acercándose a su rostro para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo de inmediato, como tantas veces lo hizo con Chat Noir siendo ella Ladybug.

-Aquí no gatito, alguien podría estarnos viendo.

-Entonces, te veré más tarde princesa… en tu habitación. – expreso el chico, levantándose de su asiento, inclinándose hacia delante y besando el dorso de su mano para terminar regalándole una mirada seductora.

-No te emociones gato tonto, no va a pasar.

 **...**

* * *

 _Hola lectores!_

 _Espero de todo corazón les guste el capítulo de hoy, sobre todo la revelación de la identidad de Chat Noir y todo lo que implica. Me gustaría me lo hiciesen saber en los comentarios._

 _Por cierto, quería preguntarles algo muy importante, en un capítulo próximo Luka tendrá una aparición, pero no sé que tanto les gustaría que este personaje hiciese, así que serían de mucha ayuda conocer sus opiniones._

 _Espero estén bien, tengan bonito día :)_


	9. Cap9: Las travesuras del minino

**Capítulo 9: Las travesuras del minino**

Los días en los que Marinette estuvo sola en su casa, un gato negro se colaba todas las noches en su alcoba para hacerle compañía, incluso en una ocasión, la chica intento enseñarle al rubio a hornear algunos croissants, pero éstos tuvieron algunas complicaciones, como quemar el primer lote luego de distraerse jugando a los videojuegos o que el segundo no tuviera forma de nada. Aun así, ellos se divertían y sus Kwamis tenían tiempo para ellos.

En su tiempo libre, Marinette pudo terminar de confeccionar el bolso que diseñó para su Nonna, el cual enfundó y guardó en una caja de cartón junto a una hermosa dedicatoria, para finalmente enviar el paquete. Cuando el regalo llego a la puerta de su casa, su abuela la llamó por teléfono, agradeciéndole el detalle e invitándola a pasar unos días con ella en vacaciones. Por supuesto que a Marinette le encantaba la idea, su único problema es ser Ladybug, lo cual le impediría salir de París.

Tras la inminente llegada de los padres de Marinette al día siguiente, el chico aprovechó su última noche en la habitación de la peliazul para dormir junto a ella antes de verse separados de nuevo. Recostados en la cama con las luces apagadas, el chico alzo un poco su rostro para verle a la cara.

-Hay algo que me inquieta. – susurro sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la chica soñolienta, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con el par de esmeraldas, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Nunca respondiste la pregunta de Alya.

-¿De qué pregunta me estás hablando? – demando la chica sin entendimientos. Adrien se acercó más a ella de manera sugerente.

-Dime Marinette, ¿soy más sexy que Chat Noir o es mi álter ego más sexy que yo?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Responde. – le exigió saber el chico.

-No. Chat Noir y tú son la misma persona, no entiendo la razón de tu pregunta.

-A lo que me refiero es que tal vez me vea mejor, ya sabes, con la cola y las orejas. Además, tú podrías tener un fetiche con los gatos, yo por supuesto lo tengo con las catarinas. – el chico le sonrío de lado, dispuesto a besarla, pero ella fue más rápida, girándose su cuerpo a un lado terminando por darle la espalda.

-Estás loco. – sentenció.

-Sólo tienes que responder princesa.

-No voy hacerlo. Ahora déjame dormir. – dijo, dando por terminada la más insólita conversación y dejándose abrazar por el dios de los sueños.

Cuando Marinette se levantó esa mañana, el rubio ya se había ido de su habitación y como todos los otros días en los que pasaba la noche con ella, el chico dejó una rosa roja encima de su almohada con una nota que en esa ocasión decía: "Para mí, tu eres más sexy que Ladybug".

La chica no discutiría más ese tema con el gato negro, sin importarle cuanto lo sacara a relucir, lo evitaría hasta que él se cansara de cuestionar algo tan absurdo y sin sentido como lo es aquella pregunta. Además no dejaría que algo como eso, le quitará el buen humor y la felicidad que siente de ver de nuevo a sus padres, a quienes recibió con un fuerte abrazo de oso.

Para el fin de semana, Adrien le pidió de favor a Marinette que sea su acompañante para una sesión de fotos que tiene cerca de la torre Eiffel, prometiéndole que está vez no había segundas intenciones, un poco dudosa pero confiando en su palabra, la chica acepto ir con él, sin imaginar que su tarde se vería estropeada por el alboroto de un akumatizado. En el momento que las personas comenzaron a correr al ver un auto de carreras descontrolado es que el fotógrafo de Adrien salió huyendo del lugar, dejándolos solos con la amenaza del akuma frente a ellos.

-¡Adrien corre! – grito la peliazul, haciendo a un lado al chico.

-¿Enserio princesa? – aludió Adrien, alzando su puño para mostrarle su anillo.

-Cierto. – recordó de pronto dándose un golpe mental. – Lo siento, aún lo estoy asimilando.

-Pues asimílalo rápido porque ahí viene. – menciono el chico corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de Marinette, ambos dispuestos a encontrar un lugar para esconderse y llamar a su transformación. Pronto los héroes de París hicieron acto de presencia, peleando contra el gran conductor de carreras profesionales, enojado por no llegar en el primer puesto. Tras un arduo trabajo en equipo, los chicos volvieron todo a la normalidad, venciendo una vez más a Hawk Moth.

-Creo que tus padres comienzan a sospechar. – mencionó el chico una tarde en su casa, luego de hacer su cuarta visita en la semana y de que sus padres interrumpieran en su habitación con cualquier pretexto para mantener un ojo sobre ellos. Nadie podría culparlos, ya que el extraño comportamiento de su hija lo hacía más notorio cada día.

-No lo creo, ellos siempre han sido así. – dijo la chica restándole importancia, entregándole un galleta a Tikki y un pedazo de queso a Plagg.

-Tal vez, pero quizás lo presientan y puede que no sea mala idea hablar con ellos.

-¿Hablar? ¿Con mis padres? No, no y no. – se encaró de pronto con el chico, mirándolo de manera aterradora.

-¿Por qué no? Tus padres son las personas más encantadoras que conozco, merecen saber la verdad.

-Adrien tiene razón Marinette, tus padres lo entenderán. – dijo Tikki, introduciéndose en la conversación de los chicos.

La chica no estaba convencida del todo, pues conoce a sus padres y sabe que jamás les dejaran en paz, ellos por supuesto adoran a Adrien, pero tenerlos encima todo el tiempo, acabaría con sus pacificas tardes. Sin embargo, fue persuadida por su novio para contarles la verdad, aunque un poco nerviosa, bajaron las escaleras de su casa, para encontrarse con sus padres, quienes atendían al último cliente que entró en la panadería.

-Mamá, Papá. – llamo la peliazul a sus progenitores, ellos voltearon a verla, prestándole toda su atención. – Tengo…yo…tengo que…yo quiero...que decir…

-Yo le he pedido a Marinette que salga conmigo. – dijo el rubio interrumpiendo los balbuceos de la chica. Sus padres se miraron entre sí, con algo de complicidad mutua, luego se giraron a los chicos con una enorme felicidad.

-Lo sabíamos y nos alegramos mucho por ustedes. – menciono Sabine con una sonrisa tan maternal que por un momento hizo que Adrien recordara a su madre con nostalgia.

-¿Lo sabían? – cuestiono Marinette con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto, creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta. – comentó Tom poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de los chicos.

-Esperaba que no lo hiciesen. – confeso Marinette avergonzada, pero alegrándose de no ocultarles más la verdad y aunque sus padres aceptaron su relación, aún había un par de reglas que los chicos debían acatar si querían seguir viéndose bajo el techo de los Dupain-Cheng y aunque no eran objeciones que no pudieran cumplir, aquello era lo que la chica deseaba evitar.

En la escuela la miradas de ambos se volvieron cada vez más evidentes, incluso el contacto físico paso de estar lado con lado a colocar un brazo por encima de la espalda de la chica o poner su mano sobre el hombro del chico y sus amigos sólo murmuraban sobre ello sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Con las últimas semanas de clases y el clima volviéndose más frío cada día, los chicos pasaban sus tardes en la biblioteca del colegio con el único propósito de terminar sus proyectos escolares. Mientras Marinette y Alya realizan su trabajo de ciencias, sentadas en una mesa compartida con Adrien y Nino frente a ellas, quienes preparan su presentación de historia, sus demás compañeros les acompañan en las mesas restantes elaborando sus tareas en equipos.

Ante la falta de información confiable para su proyecto, Marinette se encamino al área de ciencias, buscando el libro faltante que les ayudaría a complementar su investigación, sin imaginar que un gato travieso la seguiría sobre los estantes, con sigilo y cautela acercándose a la chica hasta acorralarla en la pared.

-¿Qué estás hac… – pero el chico no la dejó continuar pues aprisiono sus labios con los de él, aclamando su contacto con urgencia y sin consideración.

Marinette abrió un poco su boca para inhalar un poco de aíre pues no estaba preparada para recibirle de esa manera, el chico aprovecho la oportunidad e introdujo su lengua, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios. La chica se dejó besar, correspondiendo de la misma manera que él pero sin llegar a tocarlo ya que sus manos se mantenían ocupadas abrazando el libro de ciencias, mientras que las de Adrien descansaban en sus caderas.

Está no era la primera que sus besos subían de intensidad desde que Marinette supo la identidad de Chat Noir, de hecho pasaba con demasiada frecuencia, pero siempre era ella quien le ponía un alto al minino, quien deseaba poder estar con la peliazul sin una máscara de por medio, pero la chica aún no se sentía preparada para estar de esa forma con Adrien, pues la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella a pesar de sentir el cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre.

Antes de separarse el chico mordió suavemente su labio inferior, para luego descender a su cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos en la zona y pasando su lengua sobre su piel, lo que ocasiono que la chica cerrará sus ojos centrándose en el mar de sensaciones que le provoca, tuvo que apretar sus labios para evitar soltar un gemido cuando le sintió mordisquear su garganta.

-Me estás matando princesa. – susurró el rubio con la voz ronca sobre su oreja, haciéndola estremecer al instante y cuando creía que la besaría de nuevo, el chico se alejó. Marinette abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su ausencia, él la había dejado completamente sola con la respiración y el corazón acelerado, ¿qué pretendía hacer besándola de esa manera? Se preguntaba furiosa. Aunque más bien se sintió un poco frustrada de no poder terminar con aquello que él inicio.

Marinette volvió a su mesa unos minutos después de haber controlado sus impulsos de deseo, encontrándose con que Adrien ya estaba sentado frente a ella, sin mirarle pero con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Chica por qué tardaste tanto? – le cuestiono Alya en el momento en que se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, no lo encontraba. – mintió la peliazul, poniendo el libro sobre la mesa.

-Está bien, mejor comencemos antes de… ¿Chica qué te ha pasado en el cuello? – Alya se interrumpió al ver el pequeño hematoma que sobresalía en la piel blanquecina de la peliazul.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Marinette con evidente pánico en la voz. Rápidamente Alya saco de su bolso un espejo de mano y se lo paso enseguida a la chica viendo por primera vez el área afectada.

-Vaya Marinette, qué gato te ha mordido. – la chica bajo el espejo de golpe y se giró para encarar al rubio que disimulaba una sonrisa burlona o una astuta. Ella sólo pudo devolverle una mirada fulminante con la única intención de matarle en ese momento.

-No sé qué me ha pasado. Tal vez me dio alergia algo. – mintió a sus tres amigos que la veían de manera expectante, pronto los chicos dejaron pasar el suceso, pero Alya no se quedaría con esa simple explicación, su instinto de periodista le decía que había más en esa historia que una simple alergia y pronto lo descubriría.

La semana siguiente los chicos estaban muy ocupados entre ser héroes y terminar sus deberes de la escuela, apenas les quedaba tiempo para verse, pero Adrien tenía un plan, uno que si se cumplía al pie de la letra, haría que la chica pasase la tarde junto a él y es que debía aprovechar que su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad junto a Nathalie, dejando a Gorila a su cuidado, pero encargándose de él.

Marinette estaba en su habitación, cuando recibió un mensaje de Adrien con el texto: "Alerta de Akuma en mi casa" sus palabras la alarmaron, por lo que rápidamente llamo a su transformación, haciendo aparecer a Ladybug y con presura salió de su habitación, pasando tejado por tejado hasta llegar a la mansión de los Agreste.

Entro con cautela por la puerta principal, dando vueltas a su yoyo como escudo protector, se encamino por la mansión demasiado silenciosa para su gusto y sin rastros de nadie. – ¿Adrien? – se atrevió a llamarlo, subiendo por las escaleras al segundo piso. – ¡Adrien! – llamo por segunda ocasión al chico, está vez teniendo repuesta.

-Ladybug por aquí. – grito a lo que la chica del traje moteado corrió a ayudarlo, entrando a una oscura habitación o más bien, su habitación. – Te estaba esperando. – le oyó decir y en ese instante la luz se hizo presente iluminando por completo su alcoba, dejando ver en la mesa de su pequeña sala un increíble banquete.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! – exclamo Ladybug furiosa. – Nunca más vuelvas a mentirme de esa manera. Creía que estabas en problemas. – le grito señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-Lo lamento my Lady, pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerte venir acá.

-Estoy muy molesta contigo gato tonto. – Ladybug le dio la espalda, evitando que viera en su rostro marcado por la angustia y la preocupación. Adrien se acercó a ella por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura, atreviéndose a depositar un beso sobre su cuello.

-Perdóname Ladybug, nunca más volveré a mentirte de esa manera, lo prometo. – pero la chica no respondió, sólo cruzó sus brazos por encima de los suyos, mostrándose recia a perdonarlo.

Adrien no dejaría que la chica siguiese molesta con él, así que volvió a besar su cuello. Habilidoso bajo con su mano el cierre de su traje, dejando sus hombros y parte de su espalda visible ante sus ojos llenos de deseo, besando cada rincón de piel descubierta. – ¿Sigues molesta my Lady? – se atrevió a preguntar el chico casi en un gruñido, colando una mano sobre su pecho y Ladybug no podía negar que le encantaba las atenciones que su novio le daba, así que dejó que el chico la girará para quedar frente a frente con el enojo en el pasado. Adrien la guío hasta su cama, colocándose encima de ella, fue entonces que la chica deshizo su transformación, liberando a Tikki, quien junto con Plagg se escabullían de la habitación, dejándolos completamente solos.

Con el deseo quemándolos por dentro, el chico se quitó la camisa y la playera que siempre lleva debajo, mostrando su abdomen desnudo, Marinette llevo su mano hasta su pecho, acariciándolo para luego posar sus labios sobre su piel, en segundos su ropa de la parte de arriba desapareció, dejando que su sostén cubriera sus pechos. Adrien se apodero de los labios de la chica, besándola hasta agotar su respiración y fue tanta su concentración que ninguno escuchó los pasos acercándose, ni la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de golpe.

-Adrien he conseguido el juego de Factor X+ ¡Oh mierda! – exclamó el moreno interrumpiendo el momento romántico de los chicos y volviendo a salir de la habitación.

-¡Nino espera! – le gritó Adrien, levantándose de encima de Marinette y ayudándola a vestirse. El chico sólo se puso su playera de rápido para encarar a su mejor amigo. Cuando la chica estuvo lista, él abrió la puerta haciéndole una seña para que pasara. Nino entro viéndolos aún pasmado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Me van a explicar o van a seguir viéndose entre ustedes. – comentó su amigo, sentándose en el sillón y agarrando uno de los bocadillos de la mesa.

-No es lo que crees, bueno sí, pero no. – intento explicar el rubio con bastante nerviosismo. Finalmente se rindió ante las innecesariamente largas explicaciones, así que solamente dijo: – Marinette es mi novia. Lo somos desde hace algunos meses, pero no hemos dicho nada porque queríamos mantenerlo en privado.

-¿Qué? No puedo creer, cuando Alya se entere…

-No. – le corto Marinette. – Por favor no sé lo digas a Alya, yo hablaré con ella.

-Creía que éramos amigos, pero ya me di cuenta que no es así. – dijo Nino algo decepcionado.

-Lo siento Nino, es mi culpa que no se los hayamos dicho. Yo le pedí a Marientte que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta que pudiera hablar con la prensa. – los ojos de la chica se posaron en el rubio, pero él evadió su mirada, ya que había decido apropiarse de la culpabilidad de sus actos.

-Está bien, esa si es una muy buena razón. – concordó Nino, aceptando sus disculpas. – De acuerdo, no le diré nada a Alya, pero no voy ayudarles con ella. – declaro el chico, volviendo a comer de los bocadillos de la mesa.

-Gracias Nino. – agradeció Marinette con sinceridad.

-Y ahora me voy. – dijo el chico levantándose del sillón con toda la intención de salir huyendo de ahí.

-¿Por qué no te quedas Nino? Yo ya tengo que irme, así que podrían jugar al Factor X+.

-¿Estás segura? Yo podría volver más tarde.

-No, está bien. Quédate, a Adrien le hará bien algo de compañía. – los chicos se giraron hacia el rubio, el cual sólo asintió en respuesta. No era lo que tenía planeado, pero al menos pasaría una buena tarde con su mejor amigo. Marinette se acercó a él para despedirse. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que le besaría, ella sólo susurró sobre su oído. – Aún sigo molesta contigo, pero lo dejaré pasar por lo que acabas de hacer, así que sólo me debes lo de la biblioteca gatito. – y la chica se fue dejándolo paralizado en su alcoba.

 **...**

* * *

 _Hola lectores!_

 _Les traigo una mala noticia, ya sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero no publicaré hasta dentro de dos semanas, si puedo antes lo haré, esto es por motivos de que necesito el tiempo para realizar un par de cosas que tengo pendientes y no quise terminar la historia por terminar dándoles un final desagradable, entonces decidí darle un pequeño tiempo en espera, pero prometo terminarla, tengo algo medio escrito del capítulo 10 y ya tengo planeado el 11, así que no desesperen._

 _Espero les guste el capítulo, no es de los mejores, pero es lo que salió xD_

 _Y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo._


	10. Cap10: La fiesta de los celos

**Capítulo 10: La fiesta de los celos**

Las luces navideñas adornan la ciudad de París, mientras la nieve cae sobre las calles pintando todo de blanco, los villancicos se hacen oír por las ventanas congeladas por el invierno. Refugiados en sus hogares, los parisinos celebran las fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos, todos a excepción de un gato solitario que espera en el gran comedor la llegada de su padre.

-¿Padre dónde estás? Me prometiste que pasarías la Noche Buena conmigo.

Sin embargo, su respuesta no fue lo que el chico esperaba, mucho menos que repitiera lo sucedido hace sólo un año. Adrien colgó el teléfono muy decepcionado, sobre todo molesto de que su padre volviera a abandonarlo en un día como ese.

-¿No vas a cenar Adrien? – pregunto Nathalie con su habitual porte frío, pero él pudo notar pena en su mirada.

-No tengo hambre Nathalie. – respondió el chico cabizbajo. – Estaré en mi cuarto, por favor no me molesten.

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama cuando llego a su habitación, demasiado decaído como para prestar atención a los reclamos de Plagg por no haberle traído algún aperitivo de queso. Entonces decidió que no pasaría su noche en aquella solitaria mansión ni un minuto más.

Por otro lado, Marinette subía con demasiada prisa las escaleras de su casa, directa a su habitación para entregarles a sus padres sus regalos de Navidad, deseaba ver los rostros de ambos cuando abrieran lo que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación les había hecho, pero cuando entró noto que la trampilla para subir al tejado estaba abierta pues la luz de afuera iluminaba una parte de su cama, temerosa de encontrarse con algún ladrón, tomo el primer objeto a su alcance para defenderse, sin contar que fuera un gancho para coser.

Con sigilo subió los escalones para llegar a la parte alta de su cuarto, asomándose lentamente para ver algún intruso por ahí, entonces se percató de la pequeña caja de regalo que descansa sobre su cama, la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, encontrándose con un guardapelo en forma de mariquita que en su interior guarda una foto de ella junto a Adrien de aquella antigua sesión que la hizo participar sin su conocimiento. Sonrío agradecida por el regalo y el recuerdo.

Marinette dejó el gancho de coser en su cama y subió al tejado, encontrándose a Chat Noir sentado en el barandal, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la nada. No pudo evitar abrazarse para conservar un poco de calor ya que afuera el frío le calo hasta los huesos, pero el chico parecía no sentir la nevada.

-Feliz Navidad princesa. – pronunció el minino sin siquiera voltear, pues no hacía falta hacerlo para saber que detrás de él se encuentra la chica de sus sueños.

-Feliz Navidad para ti gatito. – devolvió el gesto la peliazul, acercándose unos pasos más para quedar de lado junto a él. – ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Creía que nos veríamos más tarde. – le recordó.

-No quería estar en casa. – dijo el chico con tono afligido. – ¿Te molesta sí me quedo aquí un rato más? – pregunto, está vez mirándola a los ojos. Entonces, Marinette pudo ver la tristeza y decepción en su rostro, ella quiso abrazarlo, pero sabía que él lo odiaría.

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo abajo y cenamos todos juntos? –sugirió.

-Te lo agradezco princesa, pero no estoy de ánimos para celebrar nada.

-Está bien, quédate aquí. – aceptó la chica sin insistir. – Ahora vuelvo, les traeré algo de comer. – y antes de que Chat Noir pudiera replicar, la peliazul desapareció por la trampilla.

Chat Noir suspiro, observando por última vez la gran luna que ilumina París, bajo del barandal y se adentró en la oscura habitación de su novia, está vez para deshacerse de su transformación en privado, volviendo a ser Adrien Agreste, el modelo que su propio padre dejo plantado en Noche Buena, frustrado se sentó en la cama de la peliazul, esperando su pronta aparición minutos más tarde. Ella llegó con un plato lleno de bocadillos hechos por su familia y algo de queso, que en cuanto Plagg olió salió directo a devorarlo.

-Guarda algo para los demás Plagg. – le regaño Tikki sentándose junto a él, para después morder una pequeña galleta de jengibre horneada esa mañana.

Marinette dejó a los Kwamis en la parte baja de su habitación, subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta Adrien que aún está sentado sobre su cama y tomando entre sus manos el guardapelo que hace unos minutos ella admiraba.

-No te he dado las gracias por el regalo. Me ha encantado. – dijo la chica sentándose a lado de él, pero dándole la espalda y recorriendo su cabello para ayudar al chico a ponerle el guardapelo. Cuando lo tuvo puesto, lo admiró mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo. – Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Marinette se inclinó hacia abajo, sacando de debajo de su cama una caja negra con un moño verde, alusivo al traje de Chat Noir, en el momento que se incorporó le entregó el regalo al chico, quien lo abrió al instante, sorprendiéndose por su contenido.

-Wow Marinette ¿lo hiciste tú? – preguntó Adrien completamente fascinado ante la playera con un diseño muy similar a la que solía usar.

-Sí. – respondió la chica apenada. – Sentí que te debía una después de quedarme con la tuya.

-No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Adrien restándole importancia a lo que sucedió luego de que Marinette se enterará de su identidad. Demasiado contento se sacó la ropa que cubría su pecho para colocarse su playera de regalo. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la chica notó que ella le miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Gracias, de ahora en adelante no me la quitaré nunca.

-No puedes hacer eso, vas a ensuciarla y no dejaré que arruines mi regalo de esa manera, así que si tú no te la quitas, yo te la quitaré, quiero decir, que yo no voy a quitártela, bueno sí, pero no de la forma en la que piensas. Deja de mirarme de esa manera. – termino por decir la peliazul demasiado nerviosa para su gusto.

-Me sorprendes princesa, creí que ya no querías hacerlo conmigo. – las mejillas de Marinette se tornaron de un tono carmesí, teniendo que cubrir su rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza, segundos más tarde se recompuso.

-Tengo que volver o mis padres se preocuparan y no quiero que suban. – dijo la chica desviando la conversación y levantándose de la cama demasiado rápido. – ¿Te quedarás?

-Claro que sí. – confirmo el rubio sonriendo.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud para los chicos, la cena transcurrió con total normalidad, pero la mente de Marinette estaba en otro mundo, preocupada por el modelo que le roba el aliento cada segundo. Cuando ella volvió a su habitación, ya eran pasadas de las 2 de la mañana, por lo que encontró a sus respectivos Kwamis durmiendo plácidamente uno junto al otro, con sigilo saco su pijama de la cajonera, saliendo del cuarto para cambiarse en el baño y luego volver, subir los escalones para reencontrarse con Adrien, sólo que el chico también cayó bajo los efectos del sueño.

Con cuidado se recostó junto a él, quedando frente a frente, observando su rostro completamente tranquilo, sin rastros de tristeza o decepción, nada le hacía más feliz que ese momento, con cariño retiro un mechón de cabello rubio que caía sobre sus ojos, ella quiso besarlo, pero temió despertarlo y arruinar su placentero sueño.

-Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado gatito. – susurro la chica, cerrando sus ojos para también caer rendida a los pies de Morfeo.

Los días siguientes fueron un martirio para Chat Noir debido a que su Lady se había ido de París para visitar a su abuela, por lo que ambos héroes recurrieron a Rena Rouge para que ayudará a cierto gatito con las patrullas nocturnas o cualquier otro incidente que esperaban no sucediera en su ausencia.

-Eres un genio. – vocifero Chat Noir en cuanto se cruzó con Rena Rouge en la Torre Eiffel, donde se quedaron de ver para comenzar su patrulla nocturna.

-¿Yo? Espera, ¿quieres decir que mis consejos funcionaron?

-Totalmente. Ladybug y yo somos más unidos ahora, pero ni se te ocurra mencionarlo porque ella me matará si se entera que te lo dije.

-Tranquilo, soy buena guardando secretos. – dijo Rena simulando sellar sus labios con un cierre imaginario.

-Está bien. Confío en ti, por algo my Lady te eligió como portadora del miraculous del zorro. Además, estoy en deuda contigo, por fin Ladybug me corresponde, así que si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo dilo. – la chica del traje naranja lo pensó por unos segundos, aunque no había mucho que meditar.

-Ya sé que puedes hacer por mí. – respondió Rena con una mirada de completa seguridad, algo que temió el minino.

Los momentos que pasaban juntos los chicos eran apreciados por ellos, debido a sus diferentes itinerarios, se les hacía muy difícil poder compaginar un horario para verse, a pesar de ir al mismo Colegio. Es por ello que están tan emocionados con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Juleka que contaban las horas para poder estar juntos.

-Nino, ¿sabes a qué hora vendrá Adrien? Prometió que tocaría con nosotros. – pregunto Rosita al chico de las gafas que se quitó los audífonos para escuchar a la chica de cabello corto.

-No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle a Marinette. – respondió Nino dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de las coletas que ayuda con la decoración.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo no… no… – comenzó a tartamudear Marinette con nerviosismo.

-Tranquila Marinette, Nino sólo estaba jugando. – intento calmarla Alya.

-Sí, jugando. – dijo el chico con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz, uno que nadie noto más que la peliazul.

-¿Marinette quieres que te ayude con eso? – pregunto el chico alto de cabello azul apuntando a las luces decorativas que las chicas habían traído para decorar el Liberty y así sorprender un poco a Juleka en su cumpleaños.

-Claro. – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Adrien tuvo que trabajar mucho para que su padre le diera permiso de asistir a la fiesta de Juleka y aunque no estaba llegando a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos a decorar, al menos estaría ahí antes que la cumpleañera. Su guardaespaldas condujo tranquilamente sobre las calles de París, aun cuando Adrien deseaba que Gorila acelerará, pero eso definitivamente no pasaría.

Cuando Adrien llego al Liberty deseoso de ver a Marinette, lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que hubiera preferido presenciar. Ella estaba frente a él junto a Luka riendo despreocupada y divertida.

-Vaya parece que alguien se ha estado divirtiendo sin ti. – murmuro el pequeño Kwami negro asomándose por detrás de la camisa del rubio.

-Cállate Plagg. – le regaño Adrien poniendo una mano sobre él para esconderlo antes de que alguien más le viera.

-Adrien al fin llegas. – dijo Rosita interceptándolo en la entrada. – ¿Te parece si ensayamos? – la chica del vestido rosa lo llevó en medio del escenario donde ya están todos los instrumentos ahí, rápidamente tomo el micrófono y llamo a los demás para comenzar a ensayar, es en ese entonces que Marinette por fin le dirige la mirada, sentándose en las sillas acomodadas frente a la banda y regalándole una sonrisa de bienvenida provocando que su corazón se derrita de amor por ella.

En el momento que los chicos terminaron de ensayar, Adrien tuvo la idea de que Marinette se acercaría a él. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, al parecer la chica aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero eso no hizo que el sentimiento de disgusto se instalará en el pecho del rubio, quien quería pasar su tarde juntos, pero al parecer todo sería igual que en la escuela. Molesto, Adrien tomo su teléfono comenzando a escribir rápidamente y presionando el botón de enviar sin preocuparse de las consecuencias que aquello le traería.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué Chloé y Sabrina están aquí? – pregunto Alya luego de que los chicos terminaran de decorar y vieran llegar a la rubia junto a su amiga pelirroja al Liberty.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Chloé está aquí? – cuestiono la peliazul asombrada, rápidamente la buscó con la mirada y en el momento que detecto su presencia, Marinette la encaro frente a todos. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Chloé?

-¿No es obvio? He venido animar está fiestucha. – dijo la rubia mirándose las uñas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Pero nadie te invito. – contraataco la chica.

-En realidad, yo la invite. – Marinette abrió su boca asombrada tras escuchar la voz de Adrien detrás de ella, si no fuera porque se puso a su lado, jamás creería que él fuese capaz de hacerle algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón lo harías? – cuestiono la chica a su novio demasiado molesta para preocuparse de lo que los demás pensarán, ya que meses atrás nunca le habría levantado la voz a Adrien.

-Porque Chloé y Sabrina son parte del grupo, merecen ser invitadas.

-¿Desde cuándo a ellas les ha importado el grupo? Chloé se la pasa molestando a todos los aquí presentes, incluyéndome.

-No voy a negar eso, pero Chloé intenta cambiar, deberíamos darle una oportunidad de demostrarlo, tú más que nadie.

-Ok, ¿por qué no intentamos calmarnos todos? Al fin y al cabo es una fiesta. – fue Nino quien intervino la primera pelea frente a todos de los chicos, siendo el único consciente de su relación y poniéndole un alto a su absurda discusión antes de que las cosas pudieran salirse de control. Sin embargo, las palabras de Adrien fueron demasiado hirientes para Marinette, entendiendo el doble significado de "tú más que nadie". Entonces, ¿sólo por ser Ladybug es que debía ser perfecta? Pues estaba claro que no lo era, ni tampoco buscaba serlo, ella cometía errores y estaba cansada de darle oportunidades a Chloé Bourgeois.

Molesta y desanimada, Marinette le dio la espalda a Adrien sin deseos de verlo en ese momento ya que teme de lo que es capaz de decir, porque a pesar de todo ella le ama. Por otro lado, Adrien se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo e hizo en el momento que vio la mirada afligida de su novia, quiso ir detrás de ella para rogarle que le perdonara por ser un tonto idiota, pero él la conoce demasiado como para saber que ella no desea saber de él en ese instante.

Sin muchos ánimos de celebrar, pero poniendo su mejor sonrisa Marinette junto a los demás recibieron a Juleka quien llegó diez minutos después de aquella extraña discusión de la que todos evitaban hablar, al menos frente a los protagonistas de dicho suceso. En toda la noche la peliazul evadió a Adrien, tanto su mirada como su persona estaban siendo excluidos de su espacio personal, la fiesta transcurrió con total normalidad, los chicos se divertían bailando entre ellos o simplemente platicando sobre cosas banales.

La mayor parte del tiempo Marinette estuvo con Luka, quien la animaba para que dejará de estar triste ya que por alguna extraña razón, él supo que las palabras del chico rubio la habían herido y eso sólo le daba indicios de que algo mucho más grande estaba pasando entre ellos. Minutos más tarde, la chica fingió necesitar ir al baño, siendo la excusa perfecta para estar sola por un momento, pero no contaba con que cierto gato negro se escabulliría entre sus amigos para alcanzar a su novia en el piso de abajo.

-¿Podemos hablar princesa? – susurro el chico detrás de ella con voz suave y pausada temiendo un poco de su reacción.

-Ahora no es un buen momento Adrien. – corto la chica aún de espaldas a él.

-Por favor Marinette. – suplico el rubio, acercándose a la peliazul para poder quedar frente a ella. – Sólo quería decirte que lo siento… por todo. Estaba tan celoso y enojado que no pensaba con claridad. – decidió que ninguna de sus excusas pensadas anteriormente eran buenas, por lo que opto por contarle la verdad aún si aquello no lo hacía sentir del todo bien, avergonzado miro un punto muerto en el suelo.

-¿Celoso? – escucho a Marinette preguntar. – No sabía que fueras celoso gatito. ¿Puedo saber de qué estás celoso? O mejor dicho de ¿quién?

-De nada, ni de nadie en particular. – respondió el chico aún con la mirada baja y jugueteando con sus pies.

-Adrien. – pronuncio su nombre ocultando en un tono suave y dulce su reprimenda, él chico sintió unos dedos bajo su barbilla, alzando su rostro para encontrarse con el azul profundo de sus ojos. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pasa. – Adrien dudo por un segundo, incluso se mordió la lengua para evitar que ésta hablara por él.

-Es de Luka, ¿está bien? – respondió con molestia. – Se suponía iba hacer una tarde especial para nosotros y sólo pasas tiempo con él.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien arruino el día.

-Lo sé. Había soñado con este momento, era mi oportunidad de pasar una velada increíble contigo sin tener que escondernos. – Marinette sintió como su enojo desaparecía al ver el sufrimiento del chico. – Yo iba acercarme a ti para invitarte a bailar, después te apartaría de los demás para robarte un beso a escondidas y tomar tu mano sin preocuparme de nada.

-Me sorprende lo romántico que puedes llegar a ser gatito. – cuando Marinette estuvo a punto de tomar su mano entre la suya la música cambio, un ritmo lento y encantador se hacía oír por lo alto, una melodía que ambos conocían muy bien.

-¿Me permite está pieza my Lady? – pregunto el chico siendo el quien tomara su mano y depositara un dulce beso sobre su dorso. Marinette asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole en respuesta al minino, quien elimino todo el espacio que había entre ellos, para colocar sus manos en su cintura, mientras las de la chica rodeaban su cuello.

Lentamente los chicos se movieron de un lado al otro, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, tan enamorados como la primera vez que ambos se vieron, en un momento Marinette recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, suspirando su increíble aroma, ella podría quedarse en esa posición por siempre.

Por otro lado, Adrien estaba soñado de que al menos la velada no terminara del todo mal y su tonta discusión se esfumara con el viento llevándose los ceños fruncidos de sus rostros, él al ser más alto que su princesa podía contemplar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios le incitaban a besarlos. Marinette sintió la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella, elevo su cabeza para encontrarse con el esmeralda de sus ojos, fue tanta la atracción que poco a poco fue acercándose, cerrando sus ojos en el mismo instante que sus labios se tocaron, sintió como una mano de Adrien acunaba su rostro, mientras las suyas bajaban a su pecho, pudiendo sentir el latido de su corazón. Sin embargo, sin preverlo una luz blanca resplandeció el lugar, atrayendo la atención de los chicos, quienes aterrados se separaron al instante.

-Esto tienen que verlo todos.

 **...**

* * *

 _Hola a todxs!_

 _Gracias por esperar tanto por un capítulo nuevo, las cosas que tenía que hacer tomaron más tiempo del necesario, pero aquí está y espero les haya gustado._

 _Por cierto, como comenté hace tiempo, está historia no iba a tener tantos capítulos por lo que el próximo será el final, si es que no queda muy largo, de ser así tendré que dividirlo en dos y terminarlo en el capítulo 12._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando está historia. Nos leemos pronto._


	11. Cap11: Mentiras sobre venganza

**Capítulo 11: Mentiras sobre Venganza**

-¡KIM! – gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, viendo como su amigo tecleaba apresurado sobre su teléfono, rapidamente se abalanzaron contra él para impedir que aquella foto saliera a la luz.

-Oh no. – dijo Adrien con una mirada de terror en su rostro, luego de arrebatarle el teléfono a Kim para evitar un desastre.

-¿Oh no qué? – repitió Marinette asustada, en ese mismo instante el sonido de una nueva notificación resonó en sus teléfonos. Adrien no saco el suyo sabiendo lo que encontraría en la pantalla, por lo que la peliazul se atrevió a tomar su celular y desbloquearlo para después verse besando al rubio. – Kim, dime por favor que no lo enviaste al grupo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Está es noticia de primera. – el rostro de Marinette se contrajo por todo lo que aquello implicaba, como una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

-Voy a matarlo. – sentencio la peliazul yendo tras Kim, pero el chico fue más rápido para escapar de la furia de la peliazul quien le siguió subiendo las escaleras seguida de Adrien. Lo que no contaban es que fueran acorralados por las miradas curiosas y los dedos acusadores de sus amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a contarnos porque se estaban besando o tendremos que deducirlo nosotros? – cuestiono Alya poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, esperando una interesante respuesta por parte de su mejor amiga.

-Uf claro que no estábamos besándonos. – fingió la peliazul. Sin embargo, de manera habilidosa Alya mostro su teléfono frente a Marinette, donde se veía claramente la foto de los chicos besándose. – Oh. – fue lo único que pudo dar de respuesta la chica, sintiéndose avergonzada de que todos la hubieran visto.

-Adriboo no puedo creer que la panadera se haya atrevido a besarte. ¡Qué horror! – expuso Chloé de mala gana, molestando de nuevo a la chica de las coletas, quien sólo podía fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Chloé? Tal vez fui yo quien beso a Marinette. – defendió Adrien a su novia, poniéndole un alto al acoso de su mejor amiga.

-Porque es obvio que la panadera está enamorada de ti, todos aquí lo saben. – se justificó Chloé con sonora burla.

-Lo sé. – respondió Adrien con seriedad. – Y yo estoy enamorado de ella. De hecho, Marinette y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepan. – el chico tomo la mano de la peliazul reafirmando de esta manera su sólida relación.

-¿QUÉ? – la voz de sus amigos retumbaron sus oídos, demasiados sorprendidos de que los chicos al fin dieran el paso definitivo para estar juntos.

-No puedo creer que andes con la panadera. – esbozo Chloé en un berrinche.

-Ya basta Chloé, Marinette es mi novia y tendrás que aceptarlo.

-Nunca. Vámonos Sabrina, esto ya se puso aburrido. – dijo la chica refunfuñando de coraje, yéndose del Liberty con la pelirroja siguiendo sus pasos.

-¿Alguien quiere contarme cómo fue que esto sucedió? – pregunto Alya apuntando hacia sus manos entrelazadas, ambos cruzaron sus miradas sin saber exactamente qué decir, pues estaba claro que la verdad no era una opción.

-Am, bueno… pues… nosotros sólo… ya sabes… hablamos… y dijimos cosas. – respondió la peliazul titubeando.

-Chica, eso me queda más que claro. – respondió Alya todavía sorprendida de que su mejor amiga hubiera logrado que Adrien se fijara en ella. – Lo que quiero saber es ¿desde cuándo y por qué es que no me contaste?

-Ah yo… – Marinette titubeo haciendo evidente su nerviosismo, por lo que tuvo que ser Adrien el verdadero héroe de esa noche.

-Fue por mi culpa. – respondió el chico ganándose todas las miradas de sus amigos. – Yo le pedí que mantuviera nuestra relación en secreto, por ya sabes, lo que paso la última vez que nos vieron juntos.

-Ok, eso lo entiendo, pero yo soy su amiga.

-Se los dije. – comento Nino incluyéndose en la conversación, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando vio las expresiones de su novia.

-¿Cómo que se los dijiste? ¿Acaso tú ya lo sabías Nino?

-Ah no, aquí los culpables son ellos y créeme cuando te digo que fue mejor la forma en la que todos se enteraron. – al decir eso, las mejillas de Marinette se tornaron de un color carmesí tras recordar cómo es que el chico de los anteojos les había descubierto besándose muy cariñosamente en el cuarto del rubio.

Tras aquella confesión algunos no pudieron evitar soltar una escandalosa risa, sin mencionar que aquella noche los chicos no salieron victoriosos ya que las preguntas llegaron a ellos una tras otra y aunque las respuestas eran cortas e imprecisas debido a que no podían revelar demasiada información que les llevará a descubrir sus identidades.

Las semanas siguientes fueron terribles para los chicos, quienes no dejaron de ser acosados por los paparazis o los fans de Adrien, en los días que la fotografía que tomo Kim en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Juleka saliera a la luz por cierta niña rubia caprichosa, los chicos no podían ni asomar la cabeza por la calle cuando ya eran perseguidos por una ola de personas que querían pruebas de su amor. Lo más sorprendente es que el padre de Adrien no había hecho ningún comentario sobre su relación, lo único que le pidió en palabras de Nathalie fue no descuidar sus actividades.

Y aunque el objetivo de Chloé había logrado más que sólo mantener a los chicos separados, al hacer pública su relación provoco que las cosas entre ellos se pusieran más serias de lo que ya eran, reafirmando de esta forma su vínculo. Lo malo de todo aquello es que los chicos no podían salir a la calle tranquilamente, tendrían que pasar desapercibidos por varios días hasta que las personas se aburrieran de ellos o encontraron algo más interesante que perseguir, pero lo que no contaba la niña malcriada de París es que los chicos se veían todas las noches en la torre Eiffel resguardados por sus álter egos

-Nunca creí que salir contigo fuera tan agotador. – expreso la chica con cansancio, recostada encima de Chat Noir mientras ambos descansan sobre el bordo de la torre, con su cabeza subiendo y bajando ante la respiración del minino.

-Lo siento mucho Bugaboo, debí trabajar más con Nathalie para encontrar una solución a nuestros problemas.

-No es tu culpa gatito, es difícil saber cómo van a reaccionar. Además, no importa lo que haya hecho Chloé, nosotros aún podemos pasar tiempo juntos. – respondió la chica recargando su barbilla en el abdomen del minino para mirar los ojos gatunos del chico.

-Y yo amo pasar tiempo contigo my Lady, pero estoy tan cansado que podría quedarme dormido en este instante.

-No lo hagas gatito, porque mejor no me cuentas una historia.

-¿Una historia? – pregunto a lo que la chica asintió entre su pecho. – ¿Cuál historia quieres que te cuente está vez my Lady?

-La de las estrellas. – susurro.

-¿De nuevo? – Ladybug asintió. – ¿No te has casando de escucharla? – ella negó con la cabeza ya que ella adora esa historia, sobretodo la manera en como la relata el minino.

-Está bien. – dijo Chat Noir rindiéndose a los deseos de su Lady y pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza, sirviéndole de apoyo para mirar el azul brilloso de sus ojos.

Ladybug se centró en los ojos gatunos de Chat Noir, mientras éste cuenta a historia, el verde brillante que la hipnotizaba en todo momento prendió la chispa del deseo. – Te amo. – musito en un dulce tono provocando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando el chico pasó un brazo en su cintura, estrechándola para acercarla más a él. Algo dentro de ella se prendió y la máscara le permitió dar aquel paso que no se atrevía a dar cuando solo es Marinette.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con el único propósito de atacar los labios del minino, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, lo atrajo hacia ella jalando su cascabel, el cual hizo un sonoro tintineo con el movimiento, el chico se dejó llevar cuando su novia poso su boca sobre la de él, guiándolo en un delicioso y ardiente beso, permitiéndole explorar con su lengua, mientras sus manos se desplazan de arriba a abajo acariciando sus pectorales.

Cuando su boca no apaciguo el dolor palpitante entre sus piernas, dirigió sus labios a su cuello, escuchando el leve ronroneo del gatito, siendo consciente por fin de lo excitante de aquel sonido, lo que produjo una reacción en cadena pues en el momento que paso su lengua sobre su piel ardiente, ella sintió el creciente bulto sobre su intimidad, terminando por separarse de él.

-Lo siento gatito. – balbuceo la chica, quitándose de encima del chico. Hacía mucho que Ladybug lo sentía, esa ansia de estar con él, pero había algo una barrera invisible llena de miedo, vergüenza e incertidumbre que se lo impedía, a pesar de conocer todo de él. – Eso fue mi venganza por lo de la biblioteca. – mintió, ella realmente no buscaba vengarse. Sin embargo, era una buena excusa para distraerlo de la verdad, ella no dejó que el minino terminara de reaccionar tanto a lo que acababa de pasar como en sus palabras, simplemente lanzo su yoyo huyendo de la escena para evitar dar explicaciones que no estaba lista para dar.

 **...**

* * *

 _Hola a todxs!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo._


	12. Cap12: Eres lo mejor que me podía pasar

**Capítulo 12: Eres lo mejor que me podía pasar**

A veces Marinette se preguntaba si realmente estaban haciendo un buen trabajo como héroes, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo los parisinos eran víctimas o akumatizados de Hawk Moth y nunca estaban más cerca de derrotar aquel ser que nunca les da tregua alguna, ¿de verdad serían capaces de acabar con su maldad algún día?

Lamentablemente las respuestas no llegarían a ella esa tarde, al contrario los problemas se hicieron presentes cuando un niño fastidiado por sus compañeros de clase, le arrojaban globos de agua por diversión, ¿las consecuencias? El niño se convirtió en la víctima perfecta para los akumas de Hawk Moth, convirtiéndose en el terrible Ballon Water.

Los héroes de París sólo tardaron unos cuantos minutos en aparecer en escena para enfrentarse cara a cara contra Ballon Water, pero lo que no contaban es que fuese escurridizo, teniendo como habilidad, además de arrojar globos de agua, la capacidad de convertirse en líquido y desplazarse a su antojo, evitando de esta forma la de ser tocado.

Chat Noir fue golpeado varias veces con bolas de agua, su traje ya estaba completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, pero eso a él no le importaba, no mientras su Lady estuviera sana y salva o al menos eso es lo que él creía. La pelea se desplazaba de los tejados a las calles, cada uno distanciado para abarcar más espacio en donde fuese que apareciera Ballon Water. Por su parte Ladybug luchaba con todas sus fuerzas llegando a propiciarle unos cuantos golpes al akumatizado, quien al verse en desventaja se escabulló justo a tiempo cuando el puño de Ladybug iba directo a su rostro, él se convirtió en agua mientras la mano de la catarina acabo por golpear la pared de enfrente.

No pudo comparar el dolor que sintió en ese momento, ni si quiera todas las caídas que tuvo por culpa de su torpeza la habían preparado para aquel sufrimiento, tuvo que morder su lengua para evitar gritar ya que estaba segura que se la había quebrado.

-¡Ladybug! – escuchó el grito del minino desde la calle y eso hizo que la chica del traje moteado respirara hondo para poder canalizar todo su dolor en la pelea que tienen por delante. Ladybug lanzó su yoyo, bajando del tejado para reunirse con Chat Noir. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico al ver su rostro pálido, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ballon Water no les dio tregua alguna, por lo que fue Chat Noir quien se lanzó directo a él dejando atrás a Ladybug, quien no pudo seguirle el ritmo como las otras veces ya que su mano no se lo permitía. Ella sólo quería terminar con aquel martirió por lo que invoco el Lucky Charm, el cual le otorgo una enorme esponja de baño, miró a todos lados para ver como aquel objeto podía encajar con otras cosas que la ayudarán a derrotar a Ballon Water. Pronto las ideas burbujearon en su cabeza y rápidamente resguardo su mano derecha sobre su estómago para evitar lastimarse en sus andadas.

-¡Chat Noir! – grito la catarina a su compañero, el chico se giró hacia ella y al ver el objeto rojo de puntos negros supo al instante de lo que se trataba.

Tras planificar el plan, los chicos se pusieron en sus puestos siendo Chat Noir quien ataca a Ballon Water para hacerlo enfurecer y sólo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de él le propicia algunas golpes provocando su pronta huida, al convertirse en agua, Ladybug dejó caer la esponja con ayuda de la cola del minino, cuando fue absorbido por el objeto, su mochila donde resguarda el akuma cayó justo a los pies de la catarina, destruyéndola para liberar a la pequeña mariposa y purificarla, aunque esto último le costó de todo su esfuerzo.

-¡Ganamos! – vitoreo Chat Noir empuñando su mano estirada para chocarla con la de Ladybug, sólo que eso nunca paso. Cuando la pelea termino, la chica del traje moteado se acuclillo protegiendo su mano inmóvil sobre su pecho, el dolor es cada vez más insoportable por lo que no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas. – ¿My Lady? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – la preocupación se hizo notar en su voz, Chat Noir se agacho para quedar a la misma altura de la chica, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Mi mano. – chilló la catarina con pesar. – Creo que me la he quebrado.

-Déjame ver. – dijo en un suplicio el minino. Ladybug dejo de abrazar por completo su brazo, mostrando su mano roja e hinchada por el golpe. Chat Noir no lo dudo por más tiempo tomo entre sus brazos a la catarina y salió corriendo entre los edificios de París.

El atardecer les sirvió de testigos con cada paso, entre el viento Chat Noir escuchó los sollozos de Ladybug, por lo que aceleró su recorrido y no pudo evitar culparse por no haberla podido proteger, ya que desde el principio él se había propuesto como trabajo personal resguardar su seguridad, sólo que no pudo cumplirlo.

Chat Noir salto de un tejado a otro hasta llegar a su destino, el mismo lugar que Ladybug le había llevado cuando fue atacado por Medusa. Mirando hacia los lados, el chico toco la puerta trasera del local, pronto fue recibido por un hombre bajo de mayor de edad, quien al instante se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los héroes de París tras ver el estado de la chica.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto el Maestro Fu, siguiendo a los chicos por detrás. Chat Noir bajo con cuidado a Ladybug, ayudándola a sentarse sobre la silla.

-Golpeé la pared. – expresó la chica aún con los ojos vidriosos y la voz quebrada.

-Necesitaré que deshagas tu transformación. – anunció el Gran Guardián intercambiando miradas entre ambos chicos, queriendo dar a entender que Chat Noir debía irse.

-Él ya lo sabe. – respondió Ladybug arrugando su rostro por el dolor inminente de su mano.

-Lo sabemos. – corrigió Chat Noir al instante.

-Bien, después hablaremos de ello. – dijo el Gran Guardián con una expresión seria en su rostro. Los chicos asintieron y cada uno deshizo su transformación dejando en libertad a Tikki y Plagg, éste último volando apresurado hasta la Kwami roja.

-¿Estás bien Tikki? – pregunto el Maestro Fu a la Kwami.

-Sí, es Marinette quien se llevó la peor parte. – respondió Tikki apenada. – Lo siento.

-No fue tu culpa Tikki, me alegro que estés bien. – dijo la chica con una sincera sonrisa que se agrando cuando sintió a la pequeña Kwami sobre su rostro.

Mientras tanto el Gran Guardián busco entre sus cosas, trayendo consigo un par de anteojos algo raros y grandes para ser de uso casual. El Maestro Fu tomo con cuidado la mano de Marinette, examinándola de arriba a abajo con aquellos anteojos, no sin antes ganarse un par de quejidos por la peliazul.

-Oh sí, ahí está. – hablo el Maestro Fu más para él mismo que para los presentes. – Tienes una pequeña fractura Marinette. – agrego el hombre está vez mirando a la chica y quitándose los anteojos del rostro.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – cuestiono Adrien preocupado.

-Le pondré una férula y en un par de semanas estarás como nueva.

-¿Semanas? Pero, entonces, ¿qué haremos si Hawk Moth vuelve akumatizar a un inocente? – el Maestro Fu se levantó de su asiento yendo directo al tocadiscos, puso la clave secreta y pronto se abrió el compartimento secreto, dejando a la vista la caja con los demás miraculous.

-Chat Noir va necesitar ayuda extra. – dijo el Maestro Fu, ofreciéndole los miraculous a los chicos, Marinette tomo el del zorro a sabiendas de que necesitarían a Rena Rouge una vez más. Al ver que ninguno de los chicos tomaba otro, el Gran Guardián guardo la caja en su lugar para después ir por sus instrumentos y curar a Ladybug.

El Maestro Fu comenzó a ponerle la férula a Marinette, pero con cada movimiento el dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso, Adrien al notar el sufrimiento de la chica se acercó a ella dejando que recargue su cabeza en su estómago, mientras él acaricia su cabello dulcemente, esperando de esta manera calmar su dolor. Cuando el Gran Guardián termino le pasó a Marinette un cabestrillo para reposar su brazo en él y no fuera a lastimarse. Después fue directo a la cocina para preparar lo que parecía un té de hierbas como el que hizo para Chat Noir.

-Tomate esto Marinette, te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. – dijo el Maestro Fu entregándole un vaso con aquel té de olor extraño. – Y ahora hablemos de sus identidades.

Una hora después, los chicos salieron del local del Maestro Fu, no sin antes confesarle lo que había sucedido entre ellos, lo que no esperaban es que el Gran Guardián les contará que él sabía que eso pasaría algún día, pues ambos estaban predestinados a estar juntos, lo sorpréndete fue que tardaran tanto en corresponderse ya que a sus antecesores no les había tomado tanto tiempo como a ellos.

Adrien llamo a su guardaespaldas después de que ambos chicos se situaran fuera de un consultorio médico y fingieran salir de él. Llegaron directos a la casa de Marinette, donde sus padres les recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, pero en el momento que vieron el cabestrillo adornando su brazo es que entraron en pánico, la chica intentó explicarles lo que había pasado. Una mentira, claro. Para cuando les dejaron ir, Adrien acompaño a Marinette a su habitación, ayudándola a meterse en la cama, ya que si el té era el mismo que él había tomado antes, seguramente caería en un profundo sueño sin dolor. El chico se acercó a ella para besar su frente, de esta manera despedirse, pero antes de que pudiera irse, la chica lo tomo del brazo.

-Quédate. – susurro.

-¿Estás segura? – la chica asintió con la cabeza algo soñolienta, provocándole un cálido sentimiento en su corazón.

-Ok, iré a casa y volveré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – Marinette volvió asentir, está vez cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

Como lo prometió, Adrien estuvo en su habitación más noche, sólo que la chica no le sintió llegar estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera quiso molestarla en avisarle de su presencia, la contemplo dormir por un momento, su calmada respiración era hipnótico para él, poco a poco sintió los ojos cansados, así que se recostó sobre su sillón, quedándose rápidamente dormido.

Los ruidos de la planta baja lo despertaron de su letargo, Plagg también los había escuchado por lo que ya se encontraba a un lado de él. Adrien se acercó a la cama de Marinette, quien todavía dormía plácidamente, por lo que el chico se despidió escribiéndole una nota para ella. Llamo a su transformación y volvió a casa justo a tiempo antes de que Nathalie llamara a su puerta. Cuando Marinette no apareció en la entrada del colegio por la mañana, Adrien supo que no asistiría ese día, seguro de que todavía no se sentía del todo bien, por lo que él tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones ese día.

Una semana después, los problemas llegaron sin avisar. Hawk Moth había vuelto akumatizar a un inocente, esperaban que al menos les otorgara una semana más de tregua, pero claro que él no haría eso. Los chicos se encontraban de paseo junto a sus amigos, buscando a André el heladero cuando fueron interrumpidos por los gritos y las multitudes despavoridas, fue en ese preciso momento que aprovecharon las olas salvajes de las personas corriendo para esconderse dentro de un callejón con el único propósito de transformarse.

-Espera. – detuvo Ladybug a Chat Noir cuando iba a saltar a la acción, después de haber examinado la situación desde lo alto de un tejado.

-¿Qué pasa my Lady?

-Necesitamos a Aly… digo a Rena. – los ojos gatunos del chico se expandieron ante tal revelación, Marinette no pretendía revelar su secreto, pero las palabras ya habían sido dichas.

-¿Alya es Rena Rouge? – cuestiono Chat Noir estupefacto. – Claro, como no me di cuenta antes, a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme, tú eres Marin... – la chica se acercó a él con premura, tapando su boca antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre.

-Shhh, alguien puede oírte. – le reprendió la peliazul mirando algo paranoica hacia los lados.

-Lo siento Bugaboo. – murmulla el minino aún con la mano enguantada de Ladybug sobre su boca, mientras que la otra la mantiene inerte sobre su estómago. En un hábil movimiento, el chico sostiene su mano otorgándole un beso en el dorso. – Iré a buscar a Alya. – tras decir esto Chat Noir estiro su bastón y fue en busca de la chica de las gafas. No fue difícil encontrarla, siempre estaba donde los problemas se generaban.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – cuestiono Alya cuando Chat Noir la llevo frente a Ladybug en el tejado.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Alya. – dijo Ladybug ofreciéndole el miraculous del zorro.

-¿Está vez vas a cumplir con tu promesa? – inquirió Alya con la mirada fija en Chat Noir.

-¿Qué promesa? – interrogó la chica del traje moteado a los presentes, el minino sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con nerviosismo. – Chat Noir. – dijo su nombre esperando una respuesta.

-¡Ay está bien! Rena Rouge me ayudo a conquistarte.

-¿Qué? – el rostro de Ladybug expresaba sorpresa y confusión.

-Y me ha pedido de favor quedarse con el miraculous.

-Pero nosotros no…

-Lo sé. – la interrumpió Chat Noir.

-He, hola, sigo aquí. – llamo Alya a los chicos quienes sólo hablaban con la mirada.

-Lo siento Alya, pero nosotros no tomamos esa decisión. – se disculpó la catarina poniendo su mano buena sobre su hombro. – Te prometo que haré algo al respecto.

-Entiendo, enserio. Gracias por confiar en mí. – Marinette, Adrien pensó la chica de las gafas sonriéndoles en respuesta. Hace tiempo que conoce su secreto, pero no dijo nada para no importunarlos, al final y al cabo ellos confiaron en ella y está contenta de ver que al fin sus mejores amigos estén juntos.

Cuando Marinette tuvo el completo control de su mano nuevamente, por fin pudo poner en marcha su plan secreto. Había estado preparando todo durante semanas, esperando ansiosa que el día llegará y ahora sólo faltaba él.

-Buenas noches Chat Noir. – menciono la chica cuando vio al minino llegar a su lugar especial, aquel tejado que había sido testigo de todo.

-Buenas noches princesa ¿a qué se debe está increíble velada? – cuestiono Chat Noir destransformándose al momento y viendo los decorativo de un picnic para nada común.

-Sólo quería agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme? No entiendo, ¿de qué?

-Por cuidarme siempre. – dijo la chica sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-Princesa yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti. – respondió el chico acercándose a ella para acunar su rostro entre sus manos. En está ocasión, Marinette no se resistió a sus impulsos y lo beso, lentamente con ardor. Sus labios se movieron a un ritmo frenético, sus lenguas se encontraron en medio, mientras sus respiraciones se volvían más desenfrenadas, estimulada por el deseo llevo sus manos al dobladillo de su camiseta, envolviendo su pecho con su tacto.

-¿No deberíamos comer primero? – murmuro Adrien con la respiración agitada, después de separarse del beso.

-Olvídate de la comida. – dijo la chica atrayéndolo hacia ella para volver a besarlo.

Adrien no pudo contenerse más, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad que ella había implementado, magnificándolo cuando volvió a sentir sus manos en su pecho sintiendo como un escalofrío benevolente lo recorrió por completo. Volvieron a separarse pero esta vez para ayudar a Marinette a quitarle la playera, sus ojos se posaron en él, podía ver el fuego ardiente en su mirada.

La beso, mordiendo su labio inferior con sus dientes, arrancándole un suspiro de satisfacción a Marinette, sonriendo satisfecho entre su boca, con sus manos rodeo su cintura, deslizándolas por dentro de su playera y sacándosela en un instante, pero la chica no dejaría que él se saliera con la suya, en esta ocasión llevo sus manos al borde de su pantalón, desabrochándolo sin su permiso, dejándolo sólo en bóxer. Adrien la miró, en sus ojos podía ver el deseo pero también el miedo.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí? – pregunto el chico, besando su mejilla con cariño. Ella negó con la cabeza, había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para estar con él, que el chico nunca puso presión para que volviera a suceder, no después de lo que paso en la biblioteca y su pequeña venganza. Tenía miedo sí, de ser Marinette, de que Adrien sólo siguiera viendo a Ladybug y no a ella. – Princesa si aún no estás segura es mejor que paremos aquí.

-Adrien. – pronuncio su nombre con cautela. – Tú qué es lo que sientes por mí, por Marinette.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – cuestiono con desconcierto. – Yo te amo Marinette.

-¿Más que a Ladybug?

-No puedo amar más a una que a la otra, porque son la misma. Marinette, Ladybug me enamore de las dos partes de ti, está magnífica e increíble chica que arriesga su vida para salvar a todos, la que es justa y buena con sus amigos. – su corazón sintió una oleada cálida de amor entrando en su interior, sonrió entrelazando sus manos en el aire.

-Gracias, creo que necesitaba oírlo.

-Te entiendo, yo también necesite que aclararás tus sentimientos conmigo y Chat Noir, nosotros somos tan diferentes.

-No, claro que no. – dijo la chica poniendo su mano sobre su rostro. – Sigues siendo tú… gatito.

La mano de Marinette que acunaba su rostro fue descendiendo por su cuello, clavícula hasta depositarla en su pecho, sintió el latido de su corazón todavía algo desenfrenado después de aquella sesión de besos, sus miradas conectadas lo decían todo, el amor podía sentirse en el aire y el deseo seguían presente en ambos.

Adrien fue quien dio el primer paso, beso sus labios, su cuello y el contorno de sus pechos, sólo la piel que deja expuesta su sujetador. Marinette recorrió su espalda y su cabello jalándolo sólo un poco con cada beso que la hacía sentir en las nubes. El chico en un hábil movimiento desabrocho su sujetador, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, sus labios fueron atraídos a ellos los besó saboreó y estrujó con cuidado, escucho los gemidos de Marinette y eso lo sedujo aún más.

La piel de ambos ardía con cada explosión de sentimientos, el tacto y los besos subían de intensidad con sus caricias. Adrien llevó a Marinette al futón recostándola suavemente mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, jalándolo de un tirón, dejando a la chica sólo con sus bragas. Volvieron a besarse, sus lenguas jugando a encontrarse, la chica mordió su labio con lujuria y él cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, descendió sus besos hasta su cuello, pasando su lengua sobre su piel, bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho y abdomen, jugo un poco con el elástico de su bóxer, para finalmente terminar quitándoselo de encima.

Sus manos traviesas jugaron con su virilidad, sus ojos cerrados por el placer y su boca siendo atacada por la suya. Marinette disfrutaba ser la causante de su dicha, lo ama tanto que lo daría todo por él, pero Adrien no se quedó atrás, inmovilizó sus manos sobre encima de su cabeza, dejándola expuesta a él, contorno su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando cada parte de su piel, incluso por encima de sus bragas, la chica sintió una oleada de placer con sólo el roce de sus dedos. Con delicadeza, bajo la única prenda que quedaba entre ellos y entonces pudo explorar el punto de satisfacción de la chica.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, mientras hundía un dedo y luego dos en su cavidad con movimientos que fueron aumentando de velocidad poco a poco hasta llenarla de placer. Preparada para recibirlo, él se introdujo en ella, ambos fusionándose en un baile de ida y venida, con besos de por medio, caricias furtivas, apretones de deseo, miradas que expresan más que las palabras, esa fue una noche para amar, una que ninguno de los dos olvidarían porque volvían a compenetrarse de una manera que pocos tenían el privilegio de experimentar, su alma y su cuerpo se unía con el del otro, aunque claro no todo siempre sería color de rosa y es comprensible porque con un gato bromista y una catarina mandona qué podía salir mal.

 **...**

* * *

 _Hola chicxs!_

 _Estoy muy contenta de finalizar está pequeña historia, la cual sólo se suponía iba a tener entr capítulos y llegamos al doble. Debo agradecer a todas esas personas que siguieron la historia, comentaron, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas, de verdad muchas, muchas, muchas gracias sin todo su apoyo seguro no la hubiera terminado o hubiera tardado más._

 _Sobre el final, espero de todo corazón le hayas gustado, quedo un poco corto porque dividí el capítulo anterior, además quiero aclarar que es un medio final abierto ya que si más adelante me animo con los nuevos caps que salgan, tal vez pueda surgir algo nuevo, no lo sé._

 _..._

 _A PARTIR DE AQUÍ RESPONDERÉ REVIEWS SIN CUENTA!_

 _Siempre respondo por privado, pero como son sin cuenta por eso lo haré por aquí._

 _Rebeca: Hola! Lamento no haber respondido tu anterior review, pero tenía la idea de que tenías cuenta y ya no tuve manera, muchas gracias por tus comentarios que se me dificulto algo de entender el primero. Creo que este capítulo se resuelve la barrera que siente Marinette con Adrien, es más miedo de ser ella misma, igual si no queda claro, házmelo saber ;) Su relación poco a poco irá avanzado y se volvió un poco normal, como siempre pasa con famosos que al principio le ponen toda la atención del mundo y ya después te olvidas de ellos. Me alegro y me encanta que te haya gustado la historia, de verdad muchas gracias por leer, Saludos :D_

 _Anónimo: Tú sabes quien eres :) Oww muchas gracias, todo fue invención mía, me alegra que te gustará la historia de las estrellas, la voy a poner en wattpad con un final diferente, por si gustas seguirla por ahí también. Espero no defraudar con este final, me encantaría conocer tu opinión de nuevo, saludos y que estés bien :D_

 _Manu: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho mucho mucho que te haya gustado la historia, me gustaría seguir conociendo tu opinión sobre ella. Ten una bonita semana :D_

 ** _Se despide, su amiga Chrushbut :)_**


End file.
